


Purple Clouds (Khr)

by 000zeroichiru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BL, Comedy, Death, Fon being neutral as always, M/M, Missions, OC reincarnated as skull, Other, Other Characters as well - Freeform, Reincarnation, Skull socially awkward, Yaoi, clash between Reborn and Skull, mafia, may have some smut in the future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000zeroichiru/pseuds/000zeroichiru
Summary: 🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮“Purple is a luxurious colorClouds are freeBeing reborn is not always a bad thing I guess“🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮
Comments: 33
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

**💜I do some grammatical mistakes and sometimes write incoherent phrases.**

**💜Enjoy!**

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

Purple is strange but is not at the same time.

At first, it seems like a joyful and flamboyant color, even thought it's part of the cold colors.

The meanings of purple are wisdom, creativity, dignity, devotion, mystery, pride and many more.

I wasn't disappointed. What was written about it was pretty interesting even thought dad always says that what we read on the internet isn't always true. Of course, I know that some explanations might be just plain bullshit but real creative depending on how believable they make them.

I don't know about other people and it may be a bit oddfor you or in the contrary not even the slightest, but I always have been attracted to this color as well as feeling incomplete. Just like a puzzle missing a piece.

Anyway, when I ask people this famous question, the majority would hesitate a bit before saying the most common color or just multiple colors, saying they can't decide because most colors are beautiful to them. Or something like that.

As for me, I always answered purple out of instinct, not like it was unusual to say it anyway.

Usually they would answer like "Oh that's cool" or "Okay" as if it didn't really interest them, I'm pretty sure they didn't really care because sooner or later they'll forget this useless piece of information. What's the point in learning something you won't be associated with in the future's favorite color.

If social conversations were like this, no wonder I'm an introvert.

I snapped out back to reality when I realized my sister was talking to me, but because of my headphones, I didn't hear anything she said.

So, I moved one part of my headphones from one of my earsbefore opening my mouth to ask, "What?".

She looked at me with her usual annoyed face, her little spoiled princess face.

"I just said that we are going to the bank to retrieve some money, then we'll go shopping, and after that we'll go eat at Burger King!!" She exclaimed happily.

"Okay, cool," I plainly answered her.

"Aren't you happy?! We'll get to eat burgers with mom!" She exclaimed while putting her left arm around my shoulder and posed dramatically. 'Please stop, sister, people are looking at us weirdly...' I thought.

"Yeah" I answered monotonously, but inside I was really excited because we were going to eat burger and fries after the torture.

"Then show more enthusiasm!"

She let go of my shoulder and raced to mom's side, linking her arms with my moms. I decided to join her and did the same with mom's other arm.

It was just like when we were children, those memories made me I feel nostalgic right now. I could totally feel nostalgic music playing in the background while I watch around me as if I became a good grandparents who is thinking about the past.

I'm not a little child anymore but I'm still too young to be a grandparent. I did grow and I'm taller than my mom, at the same time she's only 1m55 (5'1) , and I'm 1m58 (5'2). My sister is only a bit taller than me, just 4 cm.

I know we aren't the tallest humans in the world, not the smallest either, but I think I'm at least average.

But...

Why am I thinking about my height? It's not even relevant right now.

As I was talking in my thought alone about useless things while walking, we finally arrived at the bank but I didn't really care about it, I was just bored.

Today I could have just stay in my room and maybe draw or paint, but my mom and my sister dragged me out.

Well it was mostly my sister, she was saying that we were going to go shopping and I could buy some clothes.

I don't really like it.

Because it was sucking my energy and I got tired very easily and it always end up with me having a back pain and some nausea feeling when I was in the bus back home.

Maybe I simply hated going out.

So, I was just standing behind them while they were bickering about how to use the machine.

I got exasperated watching them, so I looked around the bank. I noticed small things like there was not a lot of customers or a person having some weird looking boots. As I continued to look around I saw another weird person, who was wearing a black mask covering half of his face, entering the bank while walking tensely and loudly.

I felt suspicious about him and the way he was acting, that was also where my guts instincts were telling me that something was wrong.

So remembering on how people on reddit listened their guts feelings and were saved by it, I was about to turn to my mother and sister to tell them that we should get out of the bank but a voice interrupted me before I could even let out a word.

"Everyone get down on the floor and don't move!!" The person yelled in a trembling voice as he shot at the ceiling two times.

My mom and sister were like petrified by the voice and when they heard the gun noise they were scared and immediately went down directly while shutting their eyes and putting their arms around their ears.

Me, I stupidly didn't move because I was paralyzed just like in those lucid dreams where you can see and hear but not move.

I was really lucky that he wasn't really paying attention to me because he started to yell at the employee and pressed them to fill the bag with money.

But the employee who were stuttering and trembling tried to reason him that in this bank liquid money was only accessible by using the machine.

And at the reception it was only for online money or for help.

**(AN: frankly I don't know how money works in bank, so I made it up)**

He was furious knowing that his plans didn't really work out well, so he frightened them to shoot a customer, and he happened to point his gun at me.

Of course, one of the reason was that the other few customers ran away when they had the chance. I was impressed that they had the courage to do it because my legs were expectedly numb from fear and stress.

Totally not expecting this, I was shocked to see him turning here, strangely when he pointed his weapon at me all of those emotions disappeared, I was not afraid. It was like all the previous tensions were gone from my body, but I still couldn't move.

Also, if I moved from my spot my sister and mom behind me who were on the floor could get shoot by a lost bullet seeing on how inexperienced he was with shooting. So, it was good that he wasn't really paying attention down our feet and I couldn't just move and let him choose them as a new target.

Final conclusion, I was blocked.

As one of the employee were calming him down, he was about to let down his gun but the sudden movement of one of other employee made him accidentally pulled the trigger by fear thinking the alert button was pushed.

Guess who got shot?

Of course, it was me. I was the only one who he pointed his gun at. But.... I'm actually impressed that he managed to shoot a long range range perfectly.

My hands were shaking a bit and I touched my chest. I always thought that bullet wounds would hurt like knifes.

But at least this proved me wrong, at first I didn't felt anything then my chest started to burn. My legs were feeling weak and my whole body started falling down.

I fell like a sack of potatoes, it was disturbing because I could feel some liquid pouring out of my body as if someone was emptying me just like someone drinking coke but in a gory way.

I heard my mom and my sister screaming my name in horror. It was a normal reaction. I mean, I did just get shot.

I didn't know about the person who shot me, but I think he escaped when he realized he shot me accidentally.

Earlier, I fell forward so I had my cheek on the floor and it was cold, I felt someone turning me on my back, my vision was a bit fuzzy but I could see the sickly pale skin of my sister.

But I couldn't see mom because my sister was blocking the view with her big chicken head.

"Don't worry *******, mom called the ambulance!! They will be here soon, I promise! Stay with me!!" She screamed in my face and tears fell down hers. I've never saw her act like this before. It was foreign to me, that look of desperateness.

Also, you mean that she is calling an ambulance right now. Isn't it a bit too late?

And shouldn't she be scared of blood that is coming out from my body?

I always thought my sister was scared of blood, so when I was watching horrors movies she'd always call me a psychopath because on how I supposedly liked how people get murdered or tortured.

So we just joked about it a lot, it was fun.

I don't know why but I feel like watching some memories of my life, it's freaky.

Now I'm seeing the time sis tried to bake a vegetarian cake for my mom's birthday, it didn't taste good so I made fun about it, like I was having a stomach aches after I ate it.

I see dad always ganging up with me to tease my sister.

I was seeing myself saving memes on my phone to send them to my sister just to annoy her but I knew she would laugh at it.

We had moments were we laughed a lot, it was nice watching movies with my mother, even if I didn't understand anything.

It's a bit sad that I won't make it to my sister's 18 birthday. It was supposed to be this Friday.

I think at least a minute passed but it felt more like 25 Minutes with my memories appearing out of nowhere and me talking in my own brain.

Now, I was feeling more and more sleepy, so me being the laziest person on earth I closed my eyes ignoring something wet dripping on my face and someone screaming something incoherent.

I smiled even thought I couldn't see anymore, my eyes started to tear up and I weakly opened my mouth to say:

"I don't wanna die."

Then, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜 **Enjoy!  
  
**

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

  
I woke up surrounded by nothing but darkness, this made me I felt uncomfortable. I could imagine scream jumpers or ghost appearing out of nowhere and scaring me, as much as I was paranoid about those things it also felt empty but soothing.

Right now, I didn't know where I was, I looked around me feeling completely clueless and lost, everything was black. Strangely, I still could see my body perfectly, only my surrounding was unknown.

But wasn't I shot? Then I died right?

Where am I?

I asked myself, but as I noticed I surely died I felt like a big wave of sadness drowning me.

I died....

Why didn't I...... I could have said goodbye.....

My memory was a bit fuzzy and I didn't really remember anything in details.

I was wondering what I said to my sister and mom, did I really died without saying anything.

But something snapped inside me, if I'm dead, then I won't see my family anymore....

Little by little emotions of regrets started to fill me, I regret saying it was no big deal not seeing my family anymore, it is really not fun. I wish I could just punch myself when I said it.

As much as my dignity hate to confess it, I just want a hug from dad and tell me everything is alright, I'm starting to regret not being able to accept his affections more often.

I want my sister to just tell me I'm fine, I maybe should have spent more time with her just like mom.

Maybe I should have shown my affection toward my wonderful mom.

It's funny that we only realize our mistakes after.

Now I was just crying at my miserable states, I could hear myself crying loudlyit sounded terrible I was having a mental break down.

Tears kept flowing out of eyes, my nose felt itchy. Unexpectedly, something appeared in front of me, I looked up and saw something like a light it looked like a screen but because of my tears I could only see things blurry, so I didn't know exactly what was on it.

Suddenly there was another light and something magically appeared on my thighs.

It was my favorite plush that I got since my birth. I could tell it from the touch, I just hugged it tight while I continued to cry.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

After some time of crying like a baby, I gradually started to calm down, my nose was running too. As I was about to use my sleeves to clean my nose a box of tissues with a small trash bind popped out of nowhere.

I was thankful for whoever send them to me, because I didn't want to rub my sleeve on my nose it was just disgusting.

Grabbing one tissue, I cleaned my nose from the disgusting fluids that I prefer not to describe it and cleared my eyes from the tears with my hands.

They got wet in the process, so I just wiped them on my pants, which only got my pants wet.

I sighed as I finally calmed down from crying, feeling better, but my eyes and nose were paying the price.

I was pretty sure that I looked terrible, but thanks to that, a large boulder had been removed from my shoulder.

Even if there was still a feeling of sadness in my heart it was less than before.

I took a deep breath, not knowing what to do and now that I could see more clearly I looked up to see the screen. There was something written on the screen, so I decided to read it while trying to digest one more time the fact that I died.

🔮🔮🔮

_Welcome ******* *********_

_You have currently reached the end of your life. There will a be a series of questions, depending on your answer you'll maybe have the chance of reincarnating._

_Now you can choose between those different options only one please choose carefully:_

_1-Blue_

_2-Turquoise_

_3-Purple_

_4-Black_

🔮🔮🔮

This person who wrote this announces sound that they don't really care, and the way it's written makes me kind of mad. The questions sounded like a poor quiz from the Internet that we just made them for fun or to pass time.

After reading two times, in the most logical way and without thinking much I pressed the option 3. I just think that it doesn't matter what I choose and I like purple.

The screen page changed, I decided to shift in another position because I was starting to feel a bit numb on one side.

🔮🔮🔮

_Now you have three wishes please write them:_

_1:......................................................._

_2:......................................................._

_3:......................................................._

🔮🔮🔮

So, I can choose three wishes....

Was the color quiz a trap? Like if I had choose blue, would I have been send to hell.

Anyway, I have so many things that I want that even 3 wishes wouldn't be able to fill them. Human are kind of selfish by nature, but we could count it as survival button.

I wish I could say 'let me revive in my world' but at the same time I didn't really want too. If I were to be revive in another family but in the same world I was, I don't think I'll be able to see my family again. I really don't want to go back unless I was back to my original self.

And I don't think I'll be able to bear seeing my family while I'm another child's family. It would be too painful for me.

Also, I think it wouldn't be granted to I would end up wasting my wish.

But of course I know what my first wish would be.

🔮🔮🔮

_Now you have three wishes please write them:_

_1: I wish to be able to have access to my stuffs_

_2:......................................................._

_3:......................................................._

🔮🔮🔮

...Should I give them examples? Maybe they'll know what I mean.

🔮🔮🔮

_Now you have three wishes please write them:_

_1: I wish to be able to bring all my stuff from my past life everywhere, like my clothes, my plushies, arts stuffs etc..._

_2:......................................................._

_3:......................................................._

🔮🔮🔮

I want to bring them because it still costed a lot of money for my drawing stuffs, and some of them were presents of my family... I don't really want them to go to waste just because I died.

There is even some I never used too, it would be such a waste.

I remember my dad saying that he would kill me if I said that art didn't really interested me anymore because on how expensives they were.

And, I have a lot of plushies too and I love being surrounded by them. It does sound childish but it doesn't matter and it feels like a protection against ghost and monsters.

🔮🔮🔮

_Now you have three wishes please write them:_

_1: I wish to be able to bring all my stuff from my past life in my next life, like my clothes, my plushies, arts stuffs etc..._

_2: Having a photographic memory_

_3: Not scared of guns_

🔮🔮🔮

The second one is more like a joke, and as for the last one is because I'm pretty sure I have a phobia of guns now.

I'm dead now so even if my soul disappears it won't matter to me, but I don't really want to disintegrate and still be scared of them because I always wanted to have a gun.

I saw on how cool guns were on internet videos, dangerous and could kill but incredible.

Then the screen page changed into a new one.

🔮🔮🔮

_Now you have written all of your three wishes you will have to wait:_

_56:58:02 hours before being transferred to your new body._

_You can during this time do what you want_

_We have at the bottom of the screen different accessories for you to be used during the time you have to wait_

_Have a great day._

_Please click here to access to the accessories ——— > ☆☆★●Loky_

🔮🔮🔮

This is not what I expected, I'm wondering if hell and heaven exist now, maybe I was in some sort of void.

I stared at the screen for a long time before clicking on the link they gave me.

It was similar to a game of decoration I download on my iPad, I always wanted to create my dream house, except here there is a food and games options which I found very cool.

My sister would have loved those, like the gray and white decorations with cactus.

I sighed, and pushed down those memories I didn't really want to have a second breakdown, so for now on let's bury my memories and feelings about my past life.

With all the tears I shed I was feeling really tired so a nap was perfect, It's kind of weird because I always thought that dead people don't feel tiredness anymore, guess I was wrong.

While scrolling a bit, I choose a big cushion and a fluffy sheet similar to the one my mom had.

It felt so comfortable that my eyelids became to drop unconsciously, so I just hugged my plush to comfort me and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

I woke up finding myself lost for a few second before remembering that I had just died.

Now it just felt like I was accepting this fact, I never thought of accepting it that fast neither adapting myself in the dark. Maybe it's because I'm not as emotional as my sister, she always told me that I had a stone heart. Thought it isn't true, I'm don't have a stone heart I'm just good at hiding my feelings and have some difficulty expressing myself sometimes.

I shifted out a bit from my homemade bed made of cushions, my stomach felt empty and rumbled a bit, I felt hungry. That's new, I always thought that when we were dead, being hungry wouldn't really matter anymore, but I like food so even dead I would still eat.

What can I say, who say no to good food?

So I sit up from my 'bed' and went to the food menus on the screen.

As clicked on it there was a lot of options and it was hard to choose.

I decided to eat something Japanese because my mom was half Japanese.

So, I chosen some Tuna-mayo onigiri. If you hadn't eat some, then you're missing something, it's so good especially when my mom makes it, then I chosen a baumkuchen for the dessert and some milk.

After selecting the food and clicking the 'ok' button, the food appeared in front of me like it did for my plush, and I started to eat.

Damn those were delicious.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

When I finished eating, I decided to check the time I had left.

I wonder what will happens to me, will there be a sort of judgement, like "good" people go to heaven and "bad" people go to hell.

With all the lazy things I did in my life I think I'll most probably end up in hell.

Right now, I had 32:50:01 hours left. It's a bit long but I didn't have other choices than waiting patiently.

Maybe it's because humans dies everyday so it makes things busiest than it is.

I actually thought of it but humans dies every hours in the world, so how the hell in fanfiction the God that is actually making his world function can meet up with all the dead.

Isn't he just busy?

It must be a mystery, we may never know the answer.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_3 hours passed_

I was playing some games on an iPad that I had chosen in the game menus.

It was very boring because I always sucks at games, like wars games I always died first.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_7_ _hours passed_

I got sick of the games on the iPad so I was just playing with my plush.

Making him move and talking as if he was alive. Dad often did it even if I was a grow up teenager, I never got tired on how he made my plush talk, it was so funny.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_9 hours passed_

I stopped playing with my plush, I tried some different stories scenario but it didn't worked out well.

It was tiring to wait and do nothing, so I thought sleeping would make the time pass faster.

So I laid down and closed my eyes.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_13 hours passed_

I woke up feeling extremely tired as if someone sucked all my energy, I watched how much time I had left.

00:50:01 minutes

But I was too tired to be awake, so I closed my eyes and went to the dreamland one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

After my long nap, I woke up with the feeling of being naked, strangely I wasn't cold or anything, on the contrary I was like surrounded by a warm liquid as if I was taking a bath.

The weird thing was that I couldn't see anything, well it's not like I became blind but it was more by fear of having water inside my eyes and actually going blind.

I didn't even felt like breathing but I thought it was a normal thing since I was dead.

And most importantly my plush disappeared from my arms....TT_TT.

It was quite comfortable being in here, I was not hungry and not cold.

And guess what?

I had to jinx myself...

Suddenly, I felt something was odd, as if what surrounded me was changing and pushing me somewhere, like a force pulling me up.

Then there was a cold air brushing against my skin, as if a path was up my head, and a second later my whole body was in the cold.

I felt someone holding me, but right now my lungs were burning and I was freezing, so I cried very loudly. After some time of suffering I heard a muffled voice saying:

"Congrats! It's a healthy boy!"

"Isn't it a bit too soon to know it?"

"Aw shut up"

As they were arguing I was still crying and freezing, then I felt like being passed to someone else.

This person bathed me and dispose things that were glued on my skin like slime, it really felt weird for a teenager to be bathed by an adult. After that they dried me up and clothed me in something warm which I was grateful, I didn't felt like freezing anymore so I stopped crying. I was impressed that I could cry that much and loudly.

After that, they handed me to someone else for the second time.

This time, this person cradled me which I intelligently guessed It was my new mother.

"So have you chosen a name for our baby boy?"

"Yeah Skull"

Hey that's a pretty cool name I say.

"..."

"Okay so Cherep!"

That one cool too I guess.

"Why...Skull was good!"

I felt very sleepy even if I slept before, must be baby things....

"Cherep means skull, so it's the same thing!"

"Great"

"Look! He got some purple butterfly birthmark on his hand, it's so cute"

"And some sort of birthmark on his chest as well? It seems like a bullet wound"

"You're right! If we look closely it does look like a bullet wound"

"My poor baby, it's your mother's messed up mind that made you like this TT^TT"

"Darling~ if you don't want to sleep on the couch you better watch your mouth~"

"Tch you stupid witch"

"He fell asleep! So cute!! (*≧∀≦*)"

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_💜4 years old_

My mom is the definition of hell.

I really prefer my mom from my last life, I have never been a fan of hugs and kisses from my family's side, but strangely with people who are not from my family I don't mind.

Back to what I was saying, her affection is completely suffocating me, I never had so much in my past life and I didn't mind at all because I got used to it.

This change was weird, at least my new father had pretty much the same personality as my old one, a real father hen but way to much for my taste.

Other than that I could consider them as my aunt or uncle rather than my actual parents.

They're nice even if my mom is always taking a picture or video of me, because of that I felt like my personal space being invaded.

"Here look at mommy's camera Sku-Sku!"

Hearing her made me sighed as I looked back at her so that I didn't disappoint her.

"Awwwww you're a cutie pie just like your mom!"

"No just like your dad!"

"Mom"

"Your personality can't be compared with our son's"

"So you're telling me has to be a real dork like you"

Ha they are fighting again.

"Fuck you!!" And she pointed her middle finger at my father.

"We'll go fuck your self too and don't fucking swear in front of our child!"

I don't mind I already know how to swear.

Suddenly, an evil idea came to my mind, I put my hands up and yelled happily.

"Mama! Fuck!"

Lol hell is gonna break out.

When they heard me saying the forbidden word, they turned to me while gasping and paling.

"W-Who taught you such vulgar word?!"

"That's right! You shouldn't swear Sku-Sku!"

Without waiting much I pointed to both of them, I'm surprised they haven't divorced yet.

I'm a couple breaker *evil laugh*, makes me think of mom and dad from my past life, always fighting with so much affection while my sister and I laughing at their misery, what a great family we were....

I wonder how they are? I wonder on my tomb " Here's lays _____ who couldn't eat burger and fries. Ps: told you shopping was a bad idea" "is written on it, would be nice at least it would be a funny funeral rather than a sad one.

Sis must be crying gallons of tears, dad too, mom should be hiding her sadness like she always do.

" See!! I told you to watch your mouth!"

Oh yeah they're still fighting.

"Yeaaaah and it's my fault now! You swear too!"

"You're the one who makes me swear!"

And here we go again, not waning to hear more of them fighting I just left them to their couple bickering and went to my room.

Since I was born here I got a bit into a space where I was sad and not wanting to even make effort on passing into something else, thankfully I got over it by the years that have passed. Those feelings of sadness still appears sometimes but it's alright.

Also, I'm happy because I have some cool birthmark on my hand, and it's purple.

I never knew it until one week earlier, I discovered that I could access to my stuffs from my past life, and as well as stocking things inside it! It was like a cheat things, just like those golden fingers in Chinese novels where the protagonist was reborn before the apocalypse.

Thought I wouldn't like to fight zombies so I was grateful I wasn't reborn in an apocalyptic world.

Also in this life everything was animated, so my mom and father fighting each other is a lot more fun to watch.

But the first time I started to see clearly as a baby I was very surprised, more stunned technically.

And even more when I noticed purple hair and eyes when I got to look at myself for the first time.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_💜6 years old_

"Here's your school!! Sku-Sku! Good chance on your first day of primary school!"

"I did good choosing this outfit for you Sku-Sku! Panda does suit you!"

Yeah the outfit is very comfy and I like it.

"Mm" I answered

"Aw come on smile!"

Like hell I wanna smile, it's school!

I hate school

I'm not even good at it

"No"

"*sigh* I really can't force you, don't worry your still cute!"

"Leave him alone, he don't need a stalker to comfort him"

"*gasp* How am I even a stalker?!"

"Sweetie filming our son while he sleep, bath, go to toilet, eat, and play it is stalking, you don't even give him some private time!"

"...now that you say it, it may be stalking, but he's still a child so it's ok!"

As I just restrained myself from screaming at my mom that it doesn't matter that I was still a child, stalking was stalking. Hearing the bell ringing cut me off my thought, so I decided to get going and leave my parents to their arguments.

I walked pass the gates that seemed giant compared to my size, as I walked further I could see a courtyard where there was kids running to the building.

Seeing them doing so, made me also start to run as well, because I noticed I was late, but there was one problem it was that didn't know where my class was.

So as I entered the building, went directly to the school reception and politely asked for my class. Normally parents were supposed to accompany you to your class but mine were quite busy doing something else.

"Excuse me mister, I'm lost and I don't know where my class is, so do you know where it is?"

He looked down surprised and smiled at me

"Yes of course young man! So what's your name?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Cherep Schtrovaki"

(AN: I wanted a weird family name)

"Schtrovaki... Schtrovaki... Ha! Here! So you're in class 120, here the plan of the school in case you get lost"

"Thank you mister! Have a good day"

"Have a good day too"

So 120.... 120.... I was at 103 so it must be in this direction.

I walked down the corridor that was quiet the only thing I could hear was my footsteps, I was not surprised by that and thought that everyone must be in class and seriously studying.

I mentally hoped my teacher forgive me for being late on the first day of school.

Finally, I arrived at the door of my class feeling a bit nervous I took a deep breath. After I felt mentally prepared, I was about to open the door but stress got me and I couldn't.

So I did something that most people would do, I waited a bit.

Then I knocked.

"Enter"

I heard someone saying

I opened the door slowly, and poked my head out first. I builded up all of my courage and opened my mouth to answer the teacher.

"......excuse..me for being late I got lost" I said in a whisper.

"Oh yes you must be the missing student, don't worry it's a bit though the first day because it's quite a big school, you can enter! You may as well present yourself"

Fuck was the only thing in my mind

I walked up to the front of the class without looking up.

"My name is Cherep"

I managed to let out, that was lame but better than nothing.

"You can go sit in that empty seat, maybe we should do a review of what we were saying earlier"

Wow teacher you are so generous thank you!

I went and sat down on the empty sit, I looked at my left and saw a boy with brown hair that was doodling on his textbook he seemed pretty reckless.

Then I looked at my right and saw a black haired child, with his long hair we could easily mistake him as a girl but it was definitely a boy. He was just smiling sadistically while stabbing his rubber with his compas.

Nothing really abnormal.

\- 1 hour later

"Hi my name is Youko! Nice to meet you Cherep!"

"My name is Lucas! Let's be friend!"

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_💜10 years old_

Time passed really quickly, in this life I can say that I am more active than I was in my last life. I have two best friends Youko and Lucas, and we are known as the troublemakers.

Also troublemaker was definitely not something in my past life I would be called.

So, it change things and most importantly memes and song from my past life don't exist here. Of course I still have school, this time I'm not as bad as I was before, I'm in the average but very good at art and language.

Mom and dad said I should be an artist, then it made me remember that in my past life I once wanted to do stunts, but I gave up. Mostly because of the intense physical training

**(AN: I don't know anything about stunts so I made it up)**

Anyway, today mom and dad suddenly announced me that I would go live with my uncle.

I didn't really mind about it, I knew that Lucas and Youko would do anything to find and follow me so I wasn't really that scared to be separated from them. I don't know how they do it but they can, I don't really understand how they can get attached to me I'm downright boring.

So I left them a message on a paper.

I went and prepare my luggage with the help of my dad while mom was checking if the car had any problems.

"Be sure you didn't forget anything because you won't be returning here soon"

"Okay dad"

I checked one more time everywhere to be sure, after looking at every corner of the house to see if there was anything important I forgot, before I joined dad and mom in the car after locking the door.

I gave mom the keys while I went and sit in the backseat.

"So you have everything? Clothes? Books? Plushies?"

"Yeah"

"Then we can go!"

Dad announced as he started driving away from home.

"Don't worry Sku-Sku! Your uncle is very kind and I'm sure he will welcome you warmly!" She comforted me thinking I would be sad leaving the house.

"And you'll be able to make new friends" My dad butted in.

'I seriously doubt that' I thought bitterly.

"Ha! here Sku-Sku, some juice you must be thirsty after packing" She said as she gave me the drink.

"And dad don't get some? Aww sweetie your mean" He complained as he drove.

"Here Sku-Sky don't mind your dad he's just acting like a spoiled child"

"Thank you mom"

I took the juice from her hand and sip some. It was multi fruits juice, so tasty.

After drinking the whole pack, I felt oddly extremely tired.

"Cherep, you must be tired you should sleep we'll wake you up when we'll arrive"

I nodded drowsily and fell asleep.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

I woke up in a nice and comfy bed feeling energized, but as I got up I felt a pain in my neck and shoulder. So I massaged it for a bit, I think it was because I fell asleep in the car. I looked around to see where I was exactly, and it seemed that I was in someone's bedroom. I looked in front of me and saw in the corner of the room my luggage on the floor and a note on the study table.

I got up from the bed slowly and went to the note. I took it and read it.

Sup Sku-Sku!

Sorry we couldn't wake you up even if we tried a lot, so we left you here!

Don't feel bad! You seemed to be sleeping peacefully and also you're finally at your uncle house!

We love you and give you a lot of kisses!

Ps: your mom decided to give you the photo album and video of you as a little pumpkin just in case you felt a bit lonely!

I sighed at their words, they completely left me here, I don't know what to think about it.

Whatever, they must had a reason to let me live at my uncle place, even if the reason must be something unreasonable.

I still felt a bit left out, those years I lived with them made me grow some feelings of affection towards them.

I put down the note and went to search for my uncle, I never knew that I had one. Mom and dad didn't talk a lot about their family and I never saw them.

I wonder if he's just like mom or her complete opposite.

Not wasting time I opened the door of the bedroom and found myself in a corridor with five different doors scattered around.

Not knowing which door to open first, I decided to open the most logical one which was the one in front of me.

It was the toilet and with some porn magazine on the floor. I slowly closed the door and acted like I saw nothing.

I do realize masturbating is part of humans living because of some hormones feelings? that we get as teenagers because of puberty, I learned that during our health class in school.

There was always those ones who were laughing when the word 'penis' was said.

I was one of them, I could laugh when someone said poop because it was funny in one way. And it is even more in class because you get bored easily.

As for the porn let's say my dad told me about it. Which cause my mom to punch him while screaming profanities at him.

Anyway as I was saying, my uncle should know better and put those away, so that he doesn't scar an innocent child mind like mine.

I decided to open another one but was still hesitating because I didn't want to see one more time what I saw before. Will this door lead me to a mountain of magazine porn.

Thankfully, I got into some sort of living room and kitchen mixed.

And there sitting innocently on the sofa was a man with normal brown hair reading a magazine about motorcycles.

As I closed the door, at the noise of the door closing he glanced at my way, and smiled at me.

"So you're finally awake Cherep"

He got up and walked toward me still smiling

"My name is Maria and I'm your uncle! From now you will be staying here."

"Mn, nice to meet you... Maria. Thank you for having me."

I forgot to say 'here', but at least I made a proper introduction

"Why don't you take a sit?"

"Yeah thank you" I almost sat in a whisper

'My shy personality will always get in the way for socializing.' I thought.

As I sat down, I noticed a lot of magazines about motorcycles, and not porn thankfully.

"I'm a stuntman"

"Uh?"

"I'm a stuntman that's what I do for a living. I do stunts in a circus and I'm pretty popular about it"

"That's so cool! Can you teach me!" I yelled gleefully

I always admire people who did stunts but never would I thought that my uncle would be one of them.

I also dreamed once of being one, but gave up.

"Well parents would be against it because it's dangerous"

Then he looked at me with stars in his eyes.

"Good thing that I'm an uncle!"

'Is it really okay to let me stay with this guy, I can't really call my parents because I don't know their number.

At least I know the hospital number.' I thought as I looked at him with a smiling face.

"So you will?" I asked with some hope.

"Of course! But you gotta be ready! It ain't easy"

he said that and I swear I saw his eyes twinkling.

"H-haha y-yeah sure"

I think that I will regret a bit my choice.

"Also your parents transferred you to a school that is nearby, it's at least 20 Minutes by foot"

"Cool!"

' I don't wanna go to a new school I don't wanna go to a new shool....' I thought repeatedly.

"Now that I will be the one teaching you stunts I shall Introduce you to my colleagues!!"

"The circus?"

"Yup"

"Don't worry they're very explosive but kind."

I am worried is what I wished I could say but I didn't.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_💜12 years old_

It's been two years since I lived with my uncle, and two years of not having news of my parents. They never called or send me any letters.

Uncle Maria tried to reassure me that they were surely busy and so they couldn't call but they still loved me, he must thought I felt lonely, so I could only trust his words dumbly.

During those years I learned properly how to do stunts, and Uncle Maria said I was a natural rider.

So now I could do some stunts on my own without falling down and getting bruised badly, it felt good to do something that not many would be able to do.

In the new school I didn't do have new friends, so I turned back being a quiet child.

That was until Youko and Lucas strangely transferred to my school. I was shocked but very happy to see them. Then we turned back being troublemakers at school, but good troublemakers.

Also, I met my uncle's colleagues at the circus, they were amazing.

I was so impressed that I blurted out if they could teach me throwing knife, parcours and even taming a lion.

They accepted without a second thought.

They were good teacher and explained to me properly the danger and safety. So I had fun doing those lessons unlike school subjects. Due to the time I passed with them I got close to them, they treated me like the little brother of the circus.

Life is a lot more fun but I wished my sister could see me doing those amazing tricks with the knifes. She wouldn't believe her eyes if she saw me throwing knife on bull eyes in one go.

Thought it did took me a lot of training and controlling my anxiety, the stress of failing was always making me fail at things and they taught me how to not stress and fear. That's why they were amazing teachers.

Lucas: "Sku-Sku! What are you thinking about?"

Skull: "Oh nothing, just thinking about the gravity laws"

Lucas: "Wait what, you said you hated physics"

Skull: "...yeah I hate it, formulas are too hard"

Lucas: "Really? I found it pretty easy, look I got a 95 in physic" he shoved me his test paper in my face.

Youko: "Leave my friend alone Lucas and stop showing your grades to us you freaking genius"

Lucas: "Oho~ did you said genius? Of course I am genius, as well as my body"

He said as he posed dramatically.

Skull: "Hey, Youko are you ready to beat him out?" I said very angry, people like him piss me off, he doesn't really need to study to get good grades.

Youko: "That's a good idea, let's stab him with the knifes you got from your teacher"

Skull: "He's not worthy of being stabbed by them"

Lucas: "Hey guys I was joking, please don't stab me" he said while sweatdropping.

Then we chased him and beat him up, what can I say that's what best friend do.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_💜13 years old_

"Cherep! The principal is calling you to his office" the teacher called me out.

I thought I got in trouble and sighed before looking at Lucas who was praying for me and Youko who was just smiling at me. But as I got out of the classroom he looked at me with pity.

I felt something was wrong but didn't asked anything, I followed the teacher and there was an awkward silence until we reached the principal door.

He knocked

"Enter"

"I brought Cherep with me as you requested Mr. Principal"

"Good, now you can take your leave, and Cherep please take a seat this is very serious"

I sat down in front of the principal nervously and looked at him.

"There is a bad news.... *sigh* it's about your uncle."

I was feeling anxious now, I could feel a weight in my stomach and my throat hurting.

"He got an accident during one of his stunts show, he just got to the hospital but he didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss Cherep."

"Eh?" Was all I could let out.

My whole mind sank, I didn't know how to react.

Without knowing I felt something wet falling down my face. Then I realized it was tears, it's been a long time since I cried.

I got up and ran out of the principal's rooms, outside I saw Youko and Lucas standing.

They came to my side and hugged me very tightly without saying anything.

The funeral was held three days after, there was only the circus, me and my friends and some fans of my uncle.

But what made me a bit mad, was that my parents weren't even there for his funeral, I knew they were surely busy but they could at least come even if it were one second.

I was still underaged but with the help of the circus I was able to live alone.

For one week I closed myself from the outside world, I only came out to bath or eat. I missed school but the principal didn't seems to mind because of what happened so he must have let it off to give me some space and time.

After, I slowly felt better so I returned to school, Youko and Lucas were worried. As always, everything eventually came back to normal.

I was still taught by the circus members and they welcomed me anytime in their shows, they also told me that if I had a problem I could call them.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜 _16 years old_

"KYAAAAAA SKULL!!!!!! OMG PLEASE SHAKE MY HAND!"

"CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH"

I tried my best to escape the fan that were chasing me, I never thought of being that successful now that I'm a professional stuntman as well as one of the youngest.

Youko: "That way Skull!" I saw Youko in next to a car, grateful I sprinted to the car door and closed it faster than the thunder.

Then Youko started to drive at a higher speed to escape from my fans.

Youko: "Never thought that you would become that popular" he laughed at me.

Skull: "Shut up Yoyo, I'm the youngest stuntman and my uncle was also famous"

Lucas: "Oho~ So you became like a superstar?"

Skull: "Please Lucas don't be like Youko"

Lucas: "I'll be whowever I want and at every time I want bitches"

Skull: "Mom Lucas cursed"

Youko: "What do you want me to do? I'm not his mom"

Skull: "Nothing just punching him in the face would be great"

Lucas: "Aw come one everyone curse!"

Skull: "Like fucking hell everyone curse"

Lucas: "MOM SEE! Skull curse too!!"

Youko: "I don't want you two as my children, you're both hell"

Lucas and Skull: "..."

we stayed silent during all the ride.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

Nothing new happened to me beside earning some thirsty fans.

There is also a strange ability I got from one of my stunt's accident but all I remember was blacking out. Feeling determined to not die one more time I had a strong will to survive and suddenly got purple flames.

The flames felt extremely comfortable, warm as if it had a consciousness.

It was dancing around me and I felt it rubbed against my cheek while purring in delight.

Strangely, I wasn't shocked by being on fire, I just felt oddly completed.

Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Chapter 5

💜Skull POV

It was already the night, the moon was shining outside, cold breeze brushing against the leaves of trees in the street.

The sky was clear and we could see beautiful stars shining in the dark night.

And right now I was watching a horror movie in the dark, it didn't really scared me thought.

It had a lot of horror cliches like the ghost appearing beside the protagonist bed and grabbing him in the darkness.

The movie ended at the death of the protagonist, who was being dragged to the spirit world.

I turned the TV off and decided to go to bed, but here came the problem.

I was always a bit paranoid after watching a horror movie.

Like now, I had the feeling that I was not alone. I just thought that I've just watched a horror movie, which was normal so I brushed up this feeling.

I went to close all curtains around the house and was about to close the lights in the living room, so I got myself ready. When I hit the light, I sprinted to my room, opened the door closed it before jumping on my bed.

Then I pulled the sheet over me and hugged my plush but I still couldn't sleep because of the feeling of being watched.

I build up some courage and looked around my room but there was nothing. So I just shrugged and closed my eyes.

That was when I heard a chuckle which made me slightly jump.

I was face with the wall and my back was face to the other side, I felt something approaching me from behind me, I started to remember what happened to the protagonist in the horror film and it made me shiver.

'I don't want to get dragged by that ghost from the movie.' I thought while paling.

My heart was beating faster and I was frozen, I knew it was not a horror movie but I had the need to turn on the lights.

So I shallowed a pill of courage and turned around very slowly, I took a deep breath and looked at my left side.

There I saw someone standing with burning purple eyes and watching me intensely.

My color drained out from my face

"HOLY FUCKING SHITZ A GHOST!!!GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I screamed while throwing a cushion at it while closing my eyes. I was breathing so hard that I felt like having a heart attack.

Then I heard the same chuckle I heard earlier and the ghost approached me. But I didn't want to get dragged so I retreated and backed away until Itouched the wall.

"Well that's a change" he said as he sat down on a chair that was pulled out of nowhere.

"Normally people would always point their weapons when they meet me or just glare at me......or both"

A man with a weird clothes and a mask covering half of his face appeared in front of me.

'So it wasn't a ghost' I thought, as I ignored what he just said, I sighed in relief knowing that it was a real person, I let my body relaxed and sat normally.

'But how did he get in' I thought as I tensed one more time, because I always made sure to lock the door even when I was alone at home.

"Congratulations, you have been invited to a meeting to be part of the strongest seven, the location will be given to you by me" he declared in a congratulations voice, if it weren't for the fact he broke in I would have been happy to accept those praising.

.........

But, seriously? He just broke into my house to scam me about a meeting that will make me part of some sort of illegal group. How did I know it was illegal? It was a gut feeling, Dane one as the gun shot incident.

💜Third POV

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested"

Chekerface frowned a bit at his answer but Skull didn't noticed it, as he was too busy playing with his hands.

'Also It sound so suspicious and even more from a person that just broke into my house.' Thought Skull.

"You could at least go to the meeting and see" He retorted as if he was actually forcing him to go.

Skull was about to refuse one more time, but what he said made him think.

'was it a good idea to refuse?'

Skull always heard stranger danger from both his parents, going to a suspicious meeting and meeting suspicious people was definitively not his cup of tea.

'But if he could break into my house does that means he is dangerous.' Skull thought.

'But I'm curious as well about that meeting let's just hope it won't be early.' Skull continued to think deep in his brain.

"I will go to that meeting" he said 'but there is a slim chance I'll accept other things.' Skull continued to say in his mind.

After all it's just meeting people that can't be that bad as long as they are not ghost Skull believed.

"Good" he handed Skull a paper "this is the location don't be late" he said as he turned around.

"Oh yeah, before you go"

as Checkerface turned back to him, Skull threw a knife so fast that it scratched Checker-face's arm.

"Next time, ring the bell of the door." He said in a pissed off voice, he scared him to death, sort of scammed him as well with a meeting and in the end just want to get out without consequences.

Even if Skull was pretty sure he didn't got intimidated by him, mostly because of his height (1m58 dudes!! Which is 5'2 at least I think).

Skull was mysteriously the same height as he was in his past life.

Which is 1m58, he's still surprised that nobody questioned about it when he lied about his age (AN: I made it up that stunts can be practiced at 19 years old but in reality I don't know so... yeah)

'Oho~ Really interesting' Cherckerface thought.

Checkerface left mysteriously after that little show with a grin.

He was too tired to look at the paper Mr Creep gave to him earlier. So Skull decided to look at it tomorrow.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Skull POV

I woke up feeling tired and reluctantly got up, I yawned as I made my way to the bathroom.

I washed my face and went to do my morning toilet, before brushing my teeth I took time to admire my appearance.

'Now that I did piercings I really look like some thugs not to mention my awesome weird purple hair.' I thought.

'And the tattoo that's on my face is pretty cool, I did good to put a tear like tattoo under my left eye' I thought as I remember the time I asked the tattoo artist to make me this tear.

'I would look more badass if I could grow up a bit because I kind of look like a child with some of the baby fat that still didn't disappeared.' I thought as I touched my cheeks that bounced a bit each time I poked them, it was kind of fun and satisfying.

After I finished I went back to my room to check the paper Mr.Creep gave me.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

As I drank some hot chocolate, I started to read the paper that Mr Creep gave me. I nearly chocked on my cocoa when I read that the meeting was tomorrow morning at 10:30, and it was in Italy which made me groan as I laid my back on the sofa.

"Are you kidding me, he practically gave it to me at the last minute!"

I went to my room for my laptops and searched where the location was exactly, and it really was in Italy somewhere lost.

To be short it was in the middle of a forest which made me groan even more. And he didn't know where exactly it was in the forest, the creep didn't even have him a small map about the location of the meeting.

'The hell am I supposed to know where to go! I still get lost in Supermarket and he wants me to go and search the meeting place in the forest?!' I screamed in my head.

I just sighed in defeat, and went to start packing my luggage. But something made me feel a bit uncomfortable, maybe it was the stress of meeting new people.

Thinking about it, I was always awkward at meeting new people but I got better, thanks to Youko and Lucas.

And I have my space tattoo so I don't really need a big luggage just a backpack.

I started to pack clothes, shampoo and other body product, make-up, all my plushies and art supplies because I was paranoid that my housewas going to be on fire and burn them, and finally some other stuff in my tattoo.

Lucas always laughed at me when I told him about this fear of losing everything I hold into to a fire. I was not happy, so every time I got out of the house, I made sure to check that nothing would cause a fire in accident.

I remember that one time where dad, mom, sis and me would go on vacation in winter time. I closed all the radiator because I was scared they would explode and destroy the house. When we got back the house was freezing.

Anyway, my tattoo was really convenient but I had to be careful that nobody saw that, or else it would be a problem. I didn't really feel like being dragged to some scientists and be experimented on.

After, in my backpack I just put a notebook and a pencil, some money and mostly was filled with snacks sweet or salty.

As put my backpack on my shoulder and was about to go out.

'I forgot to tell it to Lucas and Youko' I thought.

So I decided to write them a note but didn't told them where I was going, they always end up finding me anyway.

I grabbed my keys opened the front door and locked it.

💜Third POV

When Skull locked his door properly he walked to his motorcycle. He put the address on the GPS to trace his path to the meeting location.

And it showed 13 hours to drive, Skull wanted to bang his head on something because it was too long.

He looked at the time on the GPS and saw that it was 13:45pm already.

So not to lose more time he started to drive.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜10 hours later

He finally arrived in Italy after a long drive, he decided to stop to a hotel and sleep for a bit.

He knew that he was going to be late but he didn't feel like being in the meeting smelly, too tired and ready to pass out, it wouldn't really look professional.

So after finding an economic hotel and rent a room for one night, he took a bath before crashing on his bed and saying hello to dreamland.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜8 hours later

Skull woke up because of the alarm that had been ringing since a long time.

He yawned and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he finished and put on a new purple bodysuit, he checked the time and his eyes widened, it was already 8am and he still needed 3 hours to go there.

💜Skull POV

I started to panic and went to pack all my belongings in my tattoo. I didn't do it properly because I had no time, so I grabbed my backpack and glanced around the room to check if I didn't forgot anything.

Then I sprinted down and went to the hotel register to pay.

After paying I rushed outside grabbed my bike and directly went to the location.

And of course I went over the speed limit but I didn't care because my licence plate couldn't be seen, I took it out because it wasn't beautiful on my motorcycle, it's illegal I know but I don't care. (AN: still please don't take your licence plate, my OC is just a thug)

Of course I had some police officers on my track but with all the stunts I made I dodged them skillfully.

But they were so persistent that I decided to troll them which worked perfectly. I laughed when one of the police car ran into each other.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜3 hours later

After some small road problems I finally arrived but got a bit lost in the forest.

So, I rode while following the GPS's instruction and which path that I must follow like a baby chicken. Because, I noticed that there was something like a small map drawn at the back of the paper the creep gave me.

Then, I saw far away a little house that could pass for an abandoned one.

When I arrived near the house, I wasn't sure if it was the right place. I felt a bit uneasy as well.

Without thinking too much because I was already late, right now it was 11:15 and the meeting was at 10:30am.

I quickly parked my motorcycle, grabbed my backpack and knocked dumbly on the door before entering.

As I went inside I noticed 6 people sitting on a chair around a round table.

And they all looked at me with calculating eyes, I didn't say anything and went to the empty chair that was between a weird scientist and a blue haired lady in a uniform. The atmosphere was heavy and made anyone want to submitted to it.

As I sat down I put my backpack on my knees and looked up.

"Sorry I'm late" I half whispered while making no expression and looking straightly at the mushroom head women, but I knew inside I was screaming.

Not showing a mad expression, the mushroom lady smiled and clapped her hands "it's okay! At least now that everyone is here maybe you could present yourself"

'Is this lady freaking serious, I suck at introduction. But she's right because I don't know anyone here, I might as well know their names that I will probably forget in one hour'

"Viper, mist flame, if want information you have to pay me" he/she/they said while making a money sign with her/his/their hand.

This one seemed normal if we forgot the fact he/she/they looked like a magician.

"Verde, lightning flame, scientist genius" he said as he returned to his paper scribbling, and frankly said, he kinda looked like a cool nerd.

Then I noticed it was my turn because mushroom lady was watching me as well as the other.

"Skull stuntman, cloud flames"I said and copied their introduction, I didn't really know about the flames thing, so I just said what passed in my mind.

They also didn't tell me their family name, so there's no need to tell mine.

"Never heard of you" Mr. Fedora said to me.

I just shrugged and continued to look around but I was a bit upset on how he said it because I was a famous stuntman where I was! I was even chased by fan girls and boys!

And the presentation continued.

"Lal, rain flames, part of the COMSUBIN"

'So she's part of an Italian military force.'

"My name is Fon, I have storm flames, professional martial fighter"

'This guy seems nice and peaceful, he's quite handsome too.'

"Reborn, sun flames, greatest hitman in the world" he said arrogantly while tugging his fedora.

I almost let out a laugh because it made me think of Lucas imitating some cool protagonist from a movie. But in the end looked lame.

"I'm Luce, I have sky flames, boss of the Giglio Nero famiglia, thank you for being there to this meeting..." and she continued to talk but I didn't listen.

I was bored and started to regret coming, but I just remembered that I brought my notebook and pencil with me.

So I slowly opened my backpack, but it still made the 'zip' noise which I really hated when I wanted to be quiet.

I was hoping to see my notebook but I was met with all of my snacks that I didn't eat and I was hungry just by looking at it.

'No Skull you're at a meeting right now! It would be improper...'

then I heard my snacks talking to me "Yay! Skull eat us!eat us!"

I gave up after one second, and picked a bag of sour skittles, I was surprised that it even existed in this world.

I closed my backpack not forgetting my notebook and pencil.

Then I opened the bag of sour skittles and popped out one in my mouth.

Then I started to eat while looking at the other talking about something.

Mr. Fedora old man was talking to Mr/Miss magician about something and Miss Blueberry (Lal) was trying to be part of the conversation.

After eating 10 skittles I started to get thirsty, but I remembered that I forgot to bring water.

'Fuck, I didn't know that I would die of thirst in this life' I thought as I silently cried dry tears.

"I bought drinks and some freshly baked cookies with me! What do you want to drink?" Miss Mushroom suddenly said.

Nobody talked and seemed to ignore her question, she looked a bit dejected.

"I want water please" I said to her because I was dying of the sourness of the candy.

Her face lightened up before a background of flowers and light appeared.

She then put on the round table a big basket and took out a glass and water.

The other only looked at me as if I was the weird one.

"Then I would like some water too" Mr. scientist said while pushing his glasses.

"Strawberry milk for me then" Mr.Money butted in.

"I would like some tea please"

"Expresso"

"No thank you I'm not thirsty"

Then I got my water glass I thanked Miss Mushroom and quickly gulped it.

And continued to eat my sour candy but I noticed the other watching me.

I looked down at my bags of candy

'Do they want some?'

"Want some?" I asked while pulling the bags of candy a bit forward. I was mostly ignored by them expect for one.

"Muu if they are free I'll take some" viper said.

"They are" I answered with a small smile.

Then Mr/Miss/ them magician took a handful of skittles, then he/she/ they popped one in his/her/their mouth but immediately took the strawberry milk and drank all of it.

"..." 'is it really that sour?I looked back at my bag. After the Skittles logo written there was written " SPECIAL EXTRA SUPER DUPPER SOUR SKITTLES: limited edition 'eat it if you wanna die' ".

"Ha" I let out, but I just shrugged continued to eat them while Mr/Miss/ them magician just put the skittles inside a small container he/she/ they took out of nowhere and muttering something incoherent.

"Luce, I was wondering but is Skull a civilian?" Miss Blueberry suddenly asked her.

What did she meant by that?

"Just looking at how carefree he is, I'm pretty sure he doesn't understand what's this meeting for." she added.

"We could say he is a civilian" she said nonchalantly, she seemed to not give a fuck about it and continued to serve the drinks.

Strangely the other started to tense up at her answer, if we looked closely at their face we could see that their eyes sharpened, except for Mr/Miss/them magician her capes was covered up his/her/their eyes.

"Did you seriously invited a weak civilian here" Mr Fedora old man said with mockery in his words.

'Rude fedora old man' I thought.

"Do you even know what this meeting is for?" Mr Rude fedora said to me as he leaned against his seat with the expresso on the other hand.

I just looked at him while eating my sour skittles. Then I turned my head away and snorted.

"Why you asking me shouldn't you already know?" I said with mockery in my voice.

**💜— > insert Konosuba snort lol **

Mr Rude fedora didn't take my action very well, as he quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at me. He pulled the trigger and shoots bullets at me.

One of them just scratched my cheeks, the precision of the shoot bullet made it looked as a warning just to threatened me. Strangely I wasn't scared by this, I just felt weirdly calm, knowing I got killed by a gun in my past life.

'Oh! My wish did got granted' I thought with a big smile.

Reborn just smirked.

"Reborn! It would be preferable if you didn't destroy my precious meeting house!" Luce yelled at him as if she didn't care about me being nearly killed.

He just shrugged and tched before putting his gun back and looked back at me with a smug face, as if he was expecting me to show him a scared expression.

His smirk fell when I just looked at him with a 'really?' expression before snorting one more time and eating the rest of the skittles.

💜Third POV

The meeting finished with Skull escaping Reborn's bullet while eating his skittles and with Luce yelling at them for starting to destroy her hideout, Fon just smiled and continued to drink his tea pretending nothing happened.

Viper just stared at them while Verde was scribbling on papers.

Lal was about to stop Reborn and Skull from massacring Luce's hideout because she got sick of her yelling.


	6. Chapter 6

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

**💜 here it is sorry for the mistakes in advance**

**💜TT_TT *sigh***

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Third POV

After the chaotic meeting the hideout that Luce owned became ruins, the worst of all was that it was one of her favorite.

She harshly scolded Skull and Reborn for their childish act and of course they just turned their head and ignored her as if they didn't do anything wrong.

This made her even angrier, so she punched them on their head before stomping out of the ruins while yelling "Let's go to the main house where we will all be living, now that you are part of the strongest seven".

"This stupid woman ruined my fedora" Reborn muttered as he tried to repair his now flat fedora.

Most of them were shocked by her burst out because she looked like a sweet lady earlier so she was deemed to be an innocent and kind lady, but again they couldn't forget that she was also part of the mafia. Don't judge a book by its cover.

Viper just shrugged at her sudden change of attitude, and lal just thought that a demon possessed her as she retreated back instinctively when Luce walked toward her.

Fon just stayed calm like he was in the meeting and smiled but inside he didn't seem to really care.

Verde didn't give a damn about it because he was still absorbed in his paper that he saved before the hideout became ruins.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

All of them followed her not even waiting for Skull who was getting on his motorcycle.

Luce didn't pay attention about it as she was still mourning about her precious hideout. She spend time and a lot of effort to have it, it was quite difficult to build a secret hideout without having the location informations leaking it out to the enemy's ears.

After Skull got on his bike, he caught up the others and slow down his motorcycle to match their speed. There was no conversation, only the sound of the motor running which was kind of awkward in his opinion.

He just sat there lazy as he watched the other walking without breaking a sweat.

Except for Verde who was sweating and was a bit out of breath, he was known to be a scientist so it meant also being a shut-it.

Fon had still his serene smile on his face, his hands inside his outfit sleeves since the start of the meeting, unless it was to drink.

When Skull looked at Reborn's side, Mr Rude fedora as Skull liked to call him, but in return he got only glared at. So, Skull just put his tongue out childishly and looked away from him.

He swear that he had seen a glimpse of Reborn's hand reaching to grab his gun but was suddenly stopped by Luce with her piercing glare.

She had a big grudge against them.

Verde who saw it just sweatdropped at their antics and went back to his own business.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Skull POV

After a while Luce stopped walking and turned back to them with a big smile that screamed innocence, as if she forgot what happened before.

"We finally arrived ! From on now you will live here!" She declared happily to the rest of us.

'Wait what?' I yelled in my head by the news.

'What the hell happened when I was daydreaming?! Maybe I should have paid attention to the meeting earlier... I didn't accept the job!!' I ranted in my thought

'You accepted it since you went to this meeting' - Checkerface

'And where the hell is the house?' I thought as I looked around.

We all looked behind her but it was nothing but trees and vegetation.

I looked at her questionably as if asking her directly 'where the hell was the house'. In return, she just smiled at my lost expression as if it was amusing her.

Reborn jut smirked at me with a face that was saying 'You don't know! Aw too bad you don't know because I know!' like, which kind of made me annoyed.

When he turned his head back to Luce Idiscreetly put my middle finger to him pretending I was just scratching my cheeks.

"Oh my! I forgot to put out the mist flames!" Luce said in a cheerful voice.

'...She did it intentionally, I'm 100% sure she did it intentionally.' I thought while nearly facepalming against my motor.

As she moved her hands, some distorted image of the forest started to form until it went away and then a small mansion was shown.

💜Third POV

"Welcome to the arcobaleno mansion!" Luce said exited but with a tint of guilt.

Skull noticed it but just shrugged it off.

All of them entered except for Skull who was parking his motorcycle in the parking place.

When he finished everyone was already inside.

'The hell, couldn't they at least wait for me?' Skull thought angrily as he kicked some rocks that were laying on the ground.

He sighed as he picked up his backpack before trying to join the rest of them inside the mansion.

💜Luce POV

I was guiding them to the living room when I turned my head and noticed that Skull was missing.

"It seems like Skull is missing can someone go and search for him please"

I asked the other.

'I know they don't know the mansion quite well... But!! It could be the perfect moment to make them bond with each other!!' I thought with determination.

But when I looked at them, most of them shrugged or just shook their head I sighed and decided that I had to pick myself.

I was a bit annoyed that they were not really cooperative, but we only meet which was understandable but still.

I looked between them, if I pick Viper they would surely make me pay them, I do have a lot of money but it would be a waste.

If I pick Verde I don't think he'll do it properly, he may as well end up experiencing on him.

I then looked back at Lal who just shook her head.

"I won't be the one searching the lost baby chicken" she said.

So lal doesn't want to, I can't force her but I still need someone.

And if I pick Reborn they'll end up destroying me mansion which I'll absolutely won't allow it.

'Then the only one is...'

"Then Fon could you please go and find him, I fear that if I send Reborn they'll destroy my mansion" I said as my voice grew darker because of the memories of my precious hideout being destroyed.

He just nodded his head and went to Skull's side without complaining which was nice of him.

Then I continued my way with the other to the living room.

💜Skull POV

I just entered the mansion but it seemed that I got lost. So I walked helplessly around without really knowing where I was going.

I was never good with orientation so I just went like this. Unless I have a GPS or map to help me then I was pretty much fucked up.

I don't know how many rooms I already passed but I can say that this mansion is quite big.

'Maybe the other are inside the room already'

So I decided to open the doors I passed by, maybe with some chance I'll be able to find them.

So tired though.....

So I opened one door and saw that it was some sort of living room.

I was too worn out to go somewhere else and the sofa looked soft, so I decided to just wait here for someone to come and grab me.

💜Fon POV

I went to the search of the certain stuntman, if I remember correctly his name is Skull.

I really pitied this civilian that got dragged in the mafia, but just watching on how he reacted earlier at Reborn's gun, instead of getting scared like I expected he just looked oddly calm.

It looked like he was not a normal civilian.

Then, who exactly is he, is he also part of the mafia secretly?

But right now I must find him like Luce requested me.

I went outside to see if he was still there but it seemed he already went inside.

I signed on how annoying the task was, it would have been easier for me if he stayed in the same place. So, I came back inside to see if I could meet him.

After looking out for him and not finding him, I decided to just go back and tell Luce about it.

💜Skull POV

I just was laying here on a sofa peaceful, I was about to doze off when I heard someone talking and opening the door.

"....so here we are! This is the living room where we will be there every morning eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. We may as well bond here" Luce said but still didn't noticed me because she had her back to me.

The other just noticed me being lazy on the sofa, and Mr Rude fedora just kept on glaring at me.

'What's his problem' I thought.

I'm pretty sure he was tempted to take out his gun because of his hand trying to prey inside his suit coat but Luce's stare made it difficult to take it out.

I just smirked at him, I was pretty sure he was angry but his face didn't show a trace of emotions, he just smiled and made his way to me while Luce was paying attention to something else.

He quickly started to try and hit me but I skillfully dodge it while mocking him.

I was really thankful for people in the circus for teaching me some tricks and training me the art of circus, never though it would help me.

Then we started to bicker until we felt someone glaring at us, we looked back and saw Luce with a dangerous sweet smile on her face.

💜Third POV

Fon who just came back and was behind Luce smiled at the bunch. They were very lively.

'being in this group might not be bad' Fon thought.

Then Luce started scolding them again, while Viper just sighed that their time was being wasted so they left to choose a room.

Verde did the same, he just wanted to continue his research.

Lal just stayed without knowing why she did, but after some time she got bored and eventually went away to choose a room too.

Luce was still scolding them like children, and as she turned to Reborn, Skull took the opportunity to run away quietly.

Of course Reborn noticed it and just started to do the same when Luce turned her attention back to Skull who just disappeared from his spot.

Then Luce found herself alone with Fon who just continued to smile.

💜Skull POV

After miraculously escaping Luce's scolding, I saw Viper and Verde choosing a bedroom on their own.

Viper chooses to be at the end of the hallway while Verde decided to pick one room that has an entry to the basement.

How do I know that? I may have followed them because I didn't know where to go. When I peeked inside their room because I was curious, one slammed the door and the other glared at me before closing the door.

Finally I went on my own to find a room, and decided to open a door that seemed to lead to a bedroom door.

When I opened it, there was a bed and another door that seemed to led to the bathroom.

The bed was big just as I like it, because my plushies took practically half of my bed.

It was clean and well entertained, there was a big bathtub which changed from the small one I had at home, toilet were separated from the bathroom which made me happy. I didn't really felt like breathing my own sh*t while bathing and there was a window inside the toilet as well.

'The house is not bad and refusing the job now is too late' I thought as I put all of my stuff around the room, just the usually thing you normally do when you move out.

Put the clothes in the closet and other kind of boring stuffs.

'And I get to live in a mansion for the first time. It's kind of exiting!' I thought while chuckling happily.

I looked at my stuffs that I got out of my chest space if we could describe it like that. I wondered if taking out all those things wouldn't make me suspicious about something.

'I did well to bring out at least the things I needed'

I was starting to smell sweat so I decided to change and take a shower.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

I decided to put another purple motor suit on. I had tons of it because it was what I usually wear when I was riding a motorcycle, and to save me from buying more clothes I just wore them everyday.

I didn't know why I dressed up one more time, maybe I wanted to go out but now it was starting to get dark outside.

I didn't feel like eating dinner so I went directly to sleep.

For the second time I went back to the bathroom and changed into a pyjama which was just a very big sweater.

Wonder if I should have told Luce that I didn't want to do the job.

....

Damn Checker face

It's his fault...

Zzzz


	7. Chapter 7

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Third POV

Luce: "This is not going well!!! Absolutely not!!" She yelled while slamming the table with her hands.

Luce finally bursted out of anger while the other looked at her questionably.

Skull: "Have you finally lost your mind Luce?"

Fon: "Is there something wrong Luce?" He said while holding his fan in his hand.

Luce: "I'm gonna tell what's wrong inside this mansion!!

First of all! You Skull!"

Skull: "Why me?! I'm perfectly perfect!"

Reborn: "I seriously doubt that"

Luce: "You are never here! I always have to drag you to the living room!!"

Skull: "I don't believe you"

Lal: "Skull, she's right you know. She literally had to drag you here earlier and we all witnessed it"

Skull: "Lies"

Reborn: "You stupid lackey, Luce is right." The 'little pet teacher' said while shaking his head in disappointment.

Luce: "AND YOU REBORN DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED!!"

Skull smirked as Reborn glared at him.

Luce: "You, no both of you!! Reborn and skull!! Since you have been here for a week, not even a day there was a moment where nothing was destroyed!"

Skull: "For my own defense it was Fedora bastard who started it"

Luce: "SHUT UP! Both of you destroyed the living room on Monday! Then Thursday it was the kitchen! Then the rest of the days it was the garden, the game room, the second living room and even the garage!!"

Lal: "Both of you are so stupid"

Luce: "And you lal!"

Lal: "What?!"

Luce: "You are never here as well!"

Lal: "I am here!"

Skull: "Look who's lying now"

Lal: "Shut up Skull!! At least I come for dinner, lunch and breakfast!!"

Luce: "And you Fon, Viper!! If you are in the same place as Skull and Reborn, then at least stop them!!"

Viper: "You're all just a handful bunch, I didn't get paid to stop fights"

Luce: "Viper!!"

Fon: "I was accompanying Viper to an evening tea."

Luce: "Fon!! Not you too! This is it!! From on now there will be a bonding activity every weekend! Like that, it will fix all of your bad habits!!"

Skull: "You can't force us-"

Luce: "And yes I will if I have too. I expect that all of you are here, otherwise..." she finished as she glared all of them.

Luce just sighed at their neutral expression.

Luce: "We can't just continue like this, we are a team right now. I can't call this a family because all of you don't seem to tolerate each other. We are the arcobaleno, the strongest seven and notsome group of incapable.

All of you have the talent, but the only thing that's missing is working as a team and caring like a family."

Luce finished explaining and looked at each person in the room seriously. Her face was not showing her usual playful face. The elements of the arcobaleno slowly started to open their eyes at this.

💜Skull POV

After the talk and scolding from Luce, she let us go. What she said got me thinking a lot actually and she was right as much as I hate to admit it from someone who seems to force us on doing things.

Technically, I didn't really accept the job but now that I destroyed with the Fedora bastard some part of her house and her hiding spot, I do feel bad.

I sighed at all those strange events, first my second parents disappear, then my uncle has an accident, and lastly I get tangled into something that's probably going to waste my life.

I kind of miss Youko and Luca, why do you guys take so much time to find me.

I sighed for the second time.

Lal: "Stop sighing dammit, you're not the only one who got scolded by Luce you know." She told me as she hit my head lightly.

Skull: "I know just shut up" I answered back as I patted my head.

Lal: "Tch, anyway I think she want us at dinner tonight." She stated as she scratched her head.

Skull: "Great I guess?" I answered unmotivated by that fact.

Lal: "And when I mean us, it's all of us, including you." She said as she pointed her fingers at me.

Skull: "...."

Verde: "Remember What she told us, all of us are going to make an effort" He said as he cleaned his glasses.

Skull: "Okay *sigh*" I said leaning against the wall.

Lal: "Like I said stop sighing! tch!!" She yelled back as she punched the wall.

Here went my plans to eat junk food in my room while watching movies.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜third POV💜

For the first time, Skull was eating dinner with the other, after Verde and Lal convinced him or more like forced him.

Luce: " it's great! For the first time everyone is here! Today's dinner is steak with potatoes and spinach!" Luce exclaimed happily.

One problem thought

Skull didn't liked potatoes and spinach.

Verde: "what kind of wine is it? Its taste is quite good and goes well with the meal." He complimented as he smelled the wine before drinking it one more time.

Luce: "it's a Syrah french and Swiss wine that I got as a present from one of my friend." She explained happily.

(AN: searched the internet)

Reborn: "It really does go well with the steak" He said while eating the piece of steak.

Luce beamed at him.

But Skull just looked at his glass of wine, he was still 16 years old so a minor.

He could drink it but he hated wine for its bitter taste, Skull knew how it taste because he's uncle got drunk one time at home and forced him to be his drinking partner.

So, he just acted like nothing was wrong and he started to eat the steak.

Of course Reborn noticed that Skull was just eating his steaks and didn't touched the potatoes and spinach.

He smirked mentally as an evil thought came to his mind.

Reborn: " Lackey, you didn't touched your vegetables"

Skull just looked at Reborn and just shrugged. Then Reborn's lips turn into a big smirk.

Reborn: " Is it because you don't like potatoes and spinach." he asked but it seemed more like a statement than a question.

The other stared curiously at Skull waiting for him to answer.

Skull started to sweat a bit, he turned his head away from the gaze and didn't say anything. He just avoided the question and tried to ignored Reborn's annoying face.

That was when Reborn's smirk got bigger and he started to chuckle but it seemed more like an evil laugh.

Skull: "N-No! I was just waiting to eat them at the end"

Fon raised his eyebrows at what Skull's said.

Viper just stopped paying attention and continued to eat, Verde did the same.

Lal ate while paying attention to Skull and Reborn.

Luce just smiled and thought on how lucky she was because they started to get along well. They didn't even start a fight! Of course she was happy.

Reborn: "well now that you've finished the steak, you can eat them" he said still with a smirk on his face.

Skull just glared at him, and looked back at his plate.

He picked one potato and watched it he was about to put it in his mouth.

But he couldn't and put it back.

He just turned to Reborn who didn't stopped smirking.

Skull: " Ok! I don't like potatoes and spinach! And what!" He yelled as he crossed his arms.

Reborn's then made a victory smile and went back to eat.

Reborn: " pff how childish" he said as ate a potato in front of him just to get him on his nerve.

Skull: " I don't care of what you think, smirking face" He retorted back with a humpf.

Fon chuckled at Skull's childish tactic and continued his meals.

Fon: "And I imagine that it's also why you didn't touched your glass of wine"

Skull then turned to Fon and shoot him a betrayed face.

Skull: "Fon... how could you... I trusted you with all my heart"

Lal started to laugh at that and Luce smile got bigger.

Reborn: "Weak"

Skull: "Dickhead"

Reborn then grabbed his gun and shoot a bullet to Skull which he dodge gracefully.

Skull: "Oh gosh, you suck"

Reborn was about to shoot him in the skull (pun intended) but was stopped by Luce.

Luce: "REBORN!! You will immediately put that gun back. And you Skull, you will eat your vegetables. And no swearing during dinner."

She said with authority in her voice and her Sky flames flowing out.

'What is she our mother?' Skull thought as he pouted.

Reborn and Skull shut their mouth and were silent the rest of the dinner.

But, they gave each other some signs or kick under the table when Luce didn't pay attention to them.

Of course only Fon and Viper knew it because they were next to them and sometimes Skull accidentally touched their legs to be able to kick Reborn's.

They didn't say anything not to let Luce angry again.

Viper just thought it would be a great blackmail, even if it was a small one.

At the end of the dinner Skull didn't ate his vegetables and escaped before someone could force them into his mouth.

Luce could only sigh and couldn't really force him to eat something he dislikes.

So she just gave them to the chickens next time she was going to the farm which was tomorrow.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Luce POV💜

I woke up sweating from a one of my dream, my breathing and the bumping in my heart were the only things that I could hear inside my empty bedroom.

I started to breathe slowly as I calmed myself from the stress and fear of my surreal dream. A darkness of guilt who was slowly eating me away.

I sighed and laid down on my bed as I thought at what uncle Kawahira said to me when he handed me the sky pacifier with a sad look in his eyes. It was for the sake of the world, I knew but wouldn't it have been better to think of another option.

Drowsiness started to hit me as my eyes closed slowly, I was now off to dreamland one more time.

Luce: "I'm so sorry..." I muttered unconsciously.


	8. Chapter 8

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

**💜May have some mistakes, I apologize in advance.**

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Luce POV

Today is the day! After planing some different activities and researching on internet and books on how to be able to bound with people, I have finally finished the week-end program!

I'm so happy, now I just have to gather them and start the plan~.

💜Skull POV

I unintentionally shivered without knowing why I felt like something bad was going to happen. Right now, I was currently painting in my room there was newspaper everywhere so that I didn't stained the floor. The smell of acrylic paint was filling my room.

I sighed at the mess I did, acrylic paint could be seen on the floor, with some crayons. Paper scattered down everywhere even on the bed, most of my clothes were all put on the chair messily and my only table was filled with my graphic tablet, my computer and sketchbooks.

Even in this world my room was a mess and I was too lazy to even clean it, I was pretty sure bugs where laying under this mess and even started a family.

Seeing it was nearly the time to go and participate in the bounding moment Luce prepared, I grabbed all my brush and washed them so that the paint wouldn't go hard.

When I finished I went down reluctantly. As I walked down the stairs I saw the scientist walking down the corridors with a strange object in his hands, he was always strange anyway and his creepy vibes still made me shiver.

I wouldn't be surprised if he were to become Frankenstein #2 one day.

We both arrived to the dining room and breakfast was present on the table, Luce was there with a big smile on her face.

"Come in! Breakfast is ready! And after that I'll present you to the bounding activity."

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Third POV

"So for our bonding moment.... I organized a Paintball war!!" Luce announced excited.

"Huh?" Lal let out as if she was disappointed.

"Here the rule! You can't kill each other but I think it should be clear for everyone! If you are shot by someone else then you'll lose a point, but if you shoot yourself you won't lose points." Luce said as she ignored everyone's unmotivated mood.

"Paintball seriously? Bombs and bullets would have fitted perfectly." Reborn smiled sadistically as he said that.

"Paintballs are sure great." Fon said with a neutral face.

"Yeah I agree" Skull agreed with Fon with a neutral face.

"It's cheaper" Viper added with a neutral face under her cloak.

"Mou, how does the points thing work?" Viper asked with some interest.

Luce smiled at what she thought some enthusiasm was starting to bloom within the team.

"Earlier, I gave you a small device that can be wore by the wrist especially designed by Verde!" Luce cheerfully explained.

"No wonder you were stuck inside that laboratory of yours these last days." Skull said as he looked at Verde.

"Not losing a point if you shoot yourself is understood, we're not that incompetent. And who would shoot themselves?" Lal asked with a roll eyes.

"Me" Skull said as he pointed at himself.

"Should I even ask why?" Lal said while crossing her arms.

"Only curiosity, for example give me a taser and I would tase myself to see what would happen." Skull said as he chuckled at the thought.

"If you are always that curious you're always welcome to my laboratory to participate in my experiences" verde butted in while giving a creepy grinning.

"There's a difference between curiosity and suicide" Skull said as he slowly put some distance away from the mad scientist

"Only idiots would do that" Reborn said as he cleaned his gun with his handkerchief.

"Yeah but some idiots did discovered important things thanks to their actions." Skull huffed.

"By tasing themselves?" Reborn asked with some amused glints in his eyes.

"Please listen to me and stop talking!!" Luce yelled at them even thought she was happy that for once they didn't fight.

"Anyway, this devise will detect the paint on your body and reduce your points by one. The winner of the game must have the most points and will be granted a prize that he will pick out from the mystery box!" Luce continued to explain

"Those guns are not bad, do we have some munitions as well?" Lal questioned as she pointed the gun in the air.

"Ah, the munitions? Yes, well there's a twist! There will be different location in the map that will be given to you! Each location has your munitions of paint, of course there's at least 20 locations for each one of you." Luce answered.

"Mou, won't we bump into each other? Because the mansion is quite small for that." Viper asked as she/he looked around.

"Who said we'll do it here! I reserved a helicopter especially for today's activity! Oh and each map that you will be given will be different." Luce said.

"What the.... we're talking about paintball right? Not infiltration into someone's basement." Skull said jokingly.

"Never thought you would go to this extent to make us bond with each other." Fon said a bit amused at the strange bonding activity.

"Is that even called bounding? I mean we're all against each other unless someone decides to make an alliance with someone." Verde stated.

"Okay do you have any questions?" Luce ignored them.

"I forgot something in my room, can I got and get it?" Skull asked as he put his hand in the air.

"Of course just do it quickly!" Luce said as she ushered him to go and get it.

Skull ran to the mansion as the other waited for the helicopter. When it arrived Skull was just running back to them with his phone.

"What is that?" Lal asked curiously.

"For me to know for you to ignore." he said as he jumped inside the helicopter.

They all entered the helicopter and flew somewhere else, from the window trees could be seen. Occasionally, there was a river or a lake in view but soon were covered by the vegetation as they flew by.

After some time, the helicopter slowly went down in a grassland.

"We are finally here! I will give you a bag for each one of you." Luce said as she breath a big lump of fresh air and stretched herself a bit.

She pulled out six small bags from the helicopter, she gave the yellow one to Reborn, the dark indigo one to Viper, the red one to Fon, the purple one to Skull, the blue one to Lal and the green one to Verde.

"I have a feeling that those bags's colors represents our flames." Lal said sarcastically.

"It's your imagination! The game will start in 20 minutes which give you the times to have your own hiding place or fort. It will start when you will hear a gun shot!" Luce said as she put a table on the grass.

💜Skull POV

After she finished explaining, I made my way away from everyone and walked without knowing where to go but for now I wanted to get the farthest away from everyone.

Paintball fight did seem fun but there was a slight difference between "fight" and "war". It was this word that did not inspired me to trust this harmless game.

As I walked around, I noticed a river, liking the sight of the pure clean water I decided to go and sit down there while calmly look through the bag Luce gave to us.

As I made myself comfortable on the rock I was sitting on, I opened the bag to find a map so I took it and unfolded it. I saw different locations where my munitions were supposed to be. Knowing that I was near a river I knew that some meters away, there was some of my munitions. Not losing time I decided to already go there so that I wouldn't go low on supplies.

The only rule was to not kill each other, nothing said about not already going to pick up the munitions and not shooting the other. The gun shot was only supposed to announced the start of the game.

I walked cautiously and looked around carefully not wanting to be attacked on surprise. After passing another tree, I saw a purple box with "munitions" written on it, not wasting more time I opened it.

There was five packs of paint, I took all of them and settle them inside my own inventory, I also put the bags and the map inside it not wanting to lose them while I run or walked.

"KABOOOM!"

A big noise made me jump in surprise, I calmed myself down and knew that the game had started. The survival game.

Except...

"THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT A GUN SHOT!" I yelled at nobody in particular.

🔮🔮🔮~At the grassland

"Bazooka is definitely better than a gun in this situation~" Luce said as she sipped some tea.

🔮🔮🔮

Now I was a bit nervous about being shot even thought it was just paint. It was kind of the same anxious feeling when we played hide and seek, the feeling of not wanting to be found and wanting to piss with no reasons.

Thankfully I didn't want to go to the toilets, I jumped on a tree branch and looked around to see any presence.

When I felt something I immediately jumped down from where I was, I looked back and saw a trace of green paint.

I hide behind a tree before looking back to see Verde with some sort of big spider robot with guns in his legs or hands. Verde was just chilling inside and controlling it without a care.

"That's so unfair!! You have protection" I yelled as I ran away from him.

He then continued to shot me until I saw the river I passed earlier. I thought of a plan and decided to try and drown the robot because it seemed heavy.

I stayed beside the river and waited for Verde to come and shot me, when he finally shot paint I quickly move around and jumped to grab a tree branch. Then I propelled myself with my weight to hit the robot by behind, then the robot only tripped a bit before regaining its balance.

"How is that even that hard? Is it made of steel flame or what?"

"My, didn't know you would find out how I constructed it. You have my praise." He said as he clapped his hands slowly.

"WHO THE HELL WANTS YOUR PRAISE YOU SCIENTIST FREAK!!" I yelled at him out of anxiety.

I was a bit mad at his stupid robot and the plan of drowning it was not working, so I decided to break the glass and shoot him, if it didn't work then I would just give up and run away.

The goal was to have the most point, so running like a coward worked too.

I grabbed a throwing knife from my space and stabbed through the glass.

Unfortunately, it didn't break.

Verde then pointed his gun at me, and it was at this moment I knew, that I fucked up.

"FUCK"

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Third POV

"So, was it fun?" She asked us as she took another sip of her tea.

Everyone was corvered in different paint colors, the only one who was spotless was Verde.

"Building a robot to protect yourself, what a coward" Reborn retorted angry that he lost against the scientist.

"The rule was to not kill each other, nothing said it was forbidden to build a robot" verde said as he pushed his glasses up to his temple.

"This is not fair!" Lal yelled at him.

"I agree with them but damn it was a smart move" Skull added which made Verde smile but it came out more like a scary one.

"It seem like the winner will be Verde then." Fon said as he frowned a bit.

"What a waste of time" Viper said as they threw the gun on the floor.

"Let's go to the mansion and count the point then." Luce announced.

Like that they all went back to the mansion and showered.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Third POV

"So the winner is Verde with his still 100 points!" She clapped

But nobody clapped with her.

"As for the other, Reborn has 69 points, Viper has 65 points, Skull has 60 points, Fon has 70 points and Lal has 70 points." She stated.

"I forgot that shooting was your speciality." Skull said to lal.

"I trained so hard to be able to serve the military, it would be an insult to have poor skills." Lal explained proudly.

"I can see that you lost at least 40 points lackey~ should I teach you how to shoot, seeing your poor skills in using guns makes me want to cry. Call me sensei and maybe I'll tutor you~" Reborn taunted Skull as he played with his gun.

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who got beaten by a scientist and a martial art professional." Skull retorted.

"Huh? What was that I didn't hear you?" Reborn said as what Skull said irked him.

"Are you deaf you old man? Should I repeat it three times for your ears to catch it?" Skull said with a smirk on his face.

"Watch what you say small bean or I'll shoot your head." He said as he cocked his gun.

"I doubt you'll be able to shot at me seeing you got your ass beaten by someone who doesn't even use guns a lot in fights." He said with a smug grin.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to start a fight now, and I only beat him with one points." Fon said with modesty.

"This is how it should be! Modesty you were here all the time!" Skull said as he fake cried tears of joys and kneeled in front of Fon.

"Is it some kind of praying?" Viper asked as she floated to him.

"Looking at Fedora bastard, I could only see pure darkness of arrogance, it's so refreshing to see someone who knows how to be humble." Skull said as he grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his tears.

"Why thank you Skull~" Fon said as his smile became more like a real one and not a forced one.

"I'll kill you you small bean." He said darkly

Fon looked at both of them with amused eyes.

"You always said that but in the end you never did it, maybe it's because you're so old that it became a habit to repeat things. Should I also change your diapers?" Skull said as he got up from the floor.

"Stop!!! I don't want you two to fight!! Now you both shake hands and make it up." Luce screamed at them with some fears.

"No way" they both said.

"Then a hug-"

At the word "hug" they both decided to shake their hands, but at the moment Reborn touched Skull's hands, a farting noise appeared. As he released Skull's hand, there was a small pink farting bag in his hand.

"Oh gosh, I think old man has pooped in his pants, need someone to help you change them?" Skull asked with an innocent smile.

It was then when he'll broke lose.

Viper and Verde already walked out staying neutral while Fon and all stayed to watch Skull and Reborn insulting and fighting each other, even thought it was more Skull dogging bullets and not fighting at all.

Luce was banging her head on the wall during all this time, asking what the hell she did to God to have this type of group.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omake mothafucka

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_Omake 1_

"Just grab one paper from the box without looking and it will be your present" Luce said as she put the box in front of Verde and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and aspirin.

Verde shrugged and put his hand inside the box, after ruffling a bit from paper to paper he picked one that seemed to appeal him more than the other and pulled it out.

He then looked at what it was written on the paper.

' A free military lesson, could be useful at any moments'

"...." 'That's Lal, she's the only one who could write it' he thought while sighing feeling like regretting winning the paintball game.

"I had everyone write something in each paper to make the present more exiting!" She said while mixing with a spoon the aspirin.

"Can I choose another one?"

"Do what you want but you have to choose one in the end" she said.

He picked another paper and looked at it hoping to have something better.

' One round of monopoly with real money'

"....Definitely not"

He choose another one.

' A lesson of dodging bullet while being attached to a tree~'

"....Another lesson even more dangerous than before..." He said while putting his glasses up, he then looked at the box with some disturbed expression, he took a deep breath and took another paper.

' A lesson of meditation for the all day'

"I think it's the least horrible between all those supposedly 'present'" he said as he took the last paper from the box.

'Being left alone the whole fucking day.'

"I'll take this one" he declared without hesitation, he was about to get out of the room but not before showing the paper to Luce.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_Omake 2_

"Now that the game is finished, can I ask you why you brought this weird rectangular thing with you?" Lal asked once again to Skull.

"Google maps"

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

_Omake 3_

"What are those?" Reborn asked

"Those are my arms." Skull said

"No what's in your arms you small bean sprout." He said a bit annoyed.

"I got it from a nice nurse, I said I needed some and she gave them to me"

"It doesn't explain what are the bags in your arms" he retorted.

"Wonderful full night diapers for old man of course!" He said cheerfully.

"I'll kill you"

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮


	10. Chapter 10

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

**💜Guess what chickens!!!**

**An update!!**

**💜Someone motivated me to write.**

**💜I also wanted to add thank you for reading my book as well!**

**💜And last thing, I don't know if my book is good or not, but if there's something that's just "bad" please tell me.**

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Skull POV

After the bounding activity she made us do on Saturday, the next day Verde went missing for the whole day. Turn out it was his present for winning the paintball war, so she gave up on doing another bounding activity because he wasn't here.

Technically, it's all thanks to me because I'm the one that wrote about being alone for the whole day. I didn't really like the bounding activity, it was tiring, Verde was being a little smartass about saying he didn't break the rules, Viper kept trying to make me pay for an alliance.

Never would I have thought that Fon would also betray Lal, even thought he was telling her he did it accidentally and not intentionally she went on a killing spree and shoot everyone on her way. I dodged but end up sometimes getting shoot, even Reborn could not escape completely.

I chuckled at the thought of everyone getting shot by her except Verde who was just sipping juice in his spider machine.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thought, I put down my pencil and went to open the door.

When I opened it, I saw it was Fon but he seemed a bit different from usual.

His expression was still the same serene but it was hiding something. It seemed more like anxious and dangerous.

"It's an emergency, Luce disappeared." Fon said.

At that I felt a bit anxious about this announcement but decided to not panic because it was not the time.

"What?! She disappeared!! Was she kidnapped?" I quickly asked wanting to know answers.

"We still don't know but there's a possibility." He said as he took my hand and ran to the living room.

🔮🔮🔮

"I didn't see her in the kitchen so I decided to see if she was in her room. But she wasn't there and the window was wide open, the room was a mess." Lal explained the other.

"The only conclusion I have is that she was kidnapped and we have find her. Any clues about who kidnapped her?" Fon asked.

"Mou, I'll go and get some informations " They said as Viper drifted away with her flames.

"If it can help us, I found this strange pendant in her room." Skull said as he pulled out the pendant.

Reborn got up from his chair so fast that the chair fell down.

"It's from the Messiah familia, they were rumors about them selling illegal drugs and people. Some of the people were kidnapped girls. Thought I do wonder, how come Luce got kidnapped that easily? She's not that weak." He asked himself while he examined the pendant.

"Let's not forget she was pregnant, maybe she did put a fight but was caught in a moment of weakness." Fon said reasonably.

"I'm back with some information." Viper told everyone. "I tried to do it as quickly as possible" she continued.

"That will save us, we also have a piece of information that could be a lead." Skull said to her.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that small bean sprout could notice this pendant in her room." Reborn said before putting the pendant on the table.

"Because I'm not blind like you." Skull retorted.

"From the Messiah family huh, I coincidentally have informations about them having a auction in three days. It does seem suspicious." Viper cut them from fighting by informing them on what they found.

"Then we could try and participate to the auction." Lal proposed.

"That's a good idea, but we have to make plans. The Messiah is not strong in appearance but is very good at detecting things like people. It must be one of the reason they could find the mansion." Reborn explained while putting his hand on his chin.

"Mou, but there's a twist. Each guest invited has to be one man and a woman in pair. The dressing code is also strict. It's either suit or fancy dress." Viper explained to all of them.

"But what about Luce during those three days? I just hope she won't be tortured." Skull said a bit worried.

"Don't worry, Messiah won't have the balls to do it, I think they know the consequences of hurting a powerful mafia boss." Reborn told Skull.

"Even thought that mafia boss was kidnapped." Skull said as he sighed and slumped on the table.

"I'm surprised you didn't charge us for those information." Lal said to Viper.

"Don't worry, you will have to pay me at the end, after we found Luce of course." Viper said.

"Too beautiful to be real." Skull added

"So any ideas on the plan?" Lal asked.

🔮🔮🔮🔮

"So tell me why am I stuck with you again?" Skull asked while tugging his black fancy dress.

"Because it was part of the plan" Reborn answered.

"I don't mind cross dressing into a girl but at least have pity for my feet. High heels?? It's so painful." Skull complained.

"Suffer in silence, the plan is that we will infiltrate inside the auction. And if Luce appear in that auction we will take her back, if something bad happens then we always have the other backing up. Once, we got Luce we escape, the car will be outside." Reborn reminded Skull of the plan. 'He does looks stunning as a women' he thought.

"Thanks, I know I have bad memory but no need to repeat the plan. Anyway I'm glad I don't have to wear a wig, it's too hot otherwise." Skull said as he arranged his dyed red hair once again.

"Weak bean sprout" Reborn said as he put his fedora on his head.

"Shut up, at least I won't be sweating like a pig." Skull said as he looked over Reborn who hasn't even sweated since he was wearing the blond wig.

"What did you say~?" He taunted Skull.

"You do realize you have a mission? NOW STOP FUCKING TALKING AND ENTER THE DAMN AUCTION ALREADY!!" Lal screamed through the talking devise that was near their ears.

"Gosh calm down we're going. Jeez" Skull said as he rubbed his ears.

"Well then~ Madam~" Reborn said as he put his hand in front of Skull.

"My~ What a gentleman~" Skull played his character while being disgusted of Reborn's gentleman persona inside.

They both walked to the entrance of the auction and were greeted by a women in a suit and bodyguards behind her.

"Welcome to the Messiah auction! Miss and Mister?"

"Hunderson, Miss and Mister Hunderson" Reborn replied before Skull could.

'What a weird surname' Skull thought as he fiddle his hair.

"It's nice to meet you, the auction will be held in the second floor." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you for the informations~." Reborn said in a flirty voice.

Skull stomped his heels on Reborn's foot and smiled at the silent scream he made.

"Dear, I think we should get going otherwise we'll be late at the auction." Skull said in a sweet voice as he pulled Reborn toward the elevator.

"Reborn if you have the time to flirt then go search for maybe an entree where hostage people were kidnapped." Lal said exasperated.

"Are you stupid? Skull should go instead of me. He would look less suspicious than me." He whispered.

"Glad to see you agree about the fact you're a creep." Skull whispered back.

Reborn slapped Skull's head as he pulled he pushed the button to the second floor.

"Just, as long as someone get to research then it's good. Remember, they're may be not strong but in perception they are top notch. Don't speak unnecessarily, they maybe hide speakers around the building."

"No worries, I already spotted some cameras but no speakers. There are exactly four inside the elevator. Also, we have to be careful not to make any suspicious moves." He whispered.

"Yeah, slapping me on the head was not suspicious at all." Skull retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"If you were careful on what you were saying, then I wouldn't have hit you." Reborn said as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"Why are we even whispering again?" Skulls asked.

"Are you stupid bean sprout? Their camera is high quality and can catch voices. I know those type of camera, even thought they can catch voices they can't catch whispers." Reborn explained.

"Interesting!" Skull said as he ignored the fact he was called stupid.

"Are you done with the talking? Because you've already arrived to the second floor."

They looked in front of them and the doors were already open. They could see a fancy looking corridor with some sort of shiny lightings.

They both got out of the elevator and walked down to the corridor.

"We'll separate here then." Skull said.

"Be careful of the camera and the people." Reborn warned him.

"If you find anything contact us."

"Okay~ then bye old man~!" He said as he walked faster to the other side.

He looked up discreetly to search for any cameras like Reborn taught him.

Unfortunately for him, there was quite a lot, so he decided to use one of Verde's invention.

It was a ring that made him invisible to cameras, he just had to be careful with the noise of his high heels. He walked down the corridor and opened some doors but not widely, just enough to see the inside.

All of them were either guest rooms or toilets, as he was about to open the next door he heard people talking inside.

He stopped in surprised and took a silent deep breath, he put some distance to the door.

He couldn't understand what they were saying but there was a moment of fear when he heard footsteps and the door opening. He quickly jumped up as two men and one women got out of the room laughing and smirking.

They walked down to the corridor without looking up, when he couldn't hear them anymore he got down and opened the door.

What he saw there shocked him, there was people inside of cages.

"Lal, I think I found the people they kidnapped." He said in a whisper.

"Good job, I'm quite surprised you can retain a calm facade. Some civilians would have freaked out and screamed or would have done something stupid like immediately jumping down to help them."

"Should I take this as a compliment."

"Not my problem, anyway I know where's your location. Viper download the informations, now go back to Reborn."

"Okay I'll get going now." He said as he run silently.

🔮🔮🔮

💜Skull POV

I slowed down when I saw Reborn among his gun at someone before shooting. The body fell down and blood was pouring down.

I felt that the memory was oddly familiar, the memory of my death I thought I forgot. The day I left my family, I shallowed the lump in my throat and pulled myself together.

"Reborn! What happened? Did you get discovered?" I yelled at him.

"Yes, I'll explain later I think they know what's going on." Reborn quickly said.

We both run to the way I walked before and we closed the door behind us when we arrived to the door I previously opened.

There was light but we could see the people in the cage either looking out of life or crying.

"What should we do now?" Skull asked as he dodge a bullet coming from behind.

"We retrieved Luce as soon as we find her." Reborn answered as he shot someone behind.

"After that we'll create chaos in this place" he said as he laughed in a sadistic way.

"Whatever..." I answered his while rolling my eyes.

We both searched through teach cage and noticed another door. Reborn opened it slowly.

"Luce!!" He yelled as he ran to her.

She was not harmed and she was perfectly fine, she even seemed healthy.

Luce was sitting on a sofa that looked pretty comfortable with some tea on the table, her hands were bound thought. Reborn shoot the locker which freed her from the chain handcuff.

"Welp, now we have to get out" Reborn said as he grabbed Luce.

At that we both rushed out of the room to get Luce safe first and then return here to destroy everything, but of course the other were already on their way.

"I can hear that you retrieved Luce, how is her situation?"

"She's fine perfectly healthy." Reborn said as he ran.

"Okay, just get her safe. I was informed that there was a Vongola spy that infiltrated the building as well. As for us we'll be on our way to destroy the building and save the kidnapped people."

💜Third POV

"Roger!" Skull yelled as he opened the window and jumped but not before grabbing Luce while carefully not to harm her.

When he landed on his foot perfectly, and luckily in front of them was their car they parked.

"We arrived~!" He said but turned around when he felt someone behind him.

He looked back and saw Reborn angry at him.

"You idiot you should be more careful, Luce is pregnant!" He hissed.

"It's fine Reborn, even if I'm pregnant, times like this I have to bear it." Luce said as Skull put her down.

"How come you were sipping tea in that room? Weren't

You kidnapped?" Skull asked curiously while reviewing his image of being kidnapped.

"Well a nice lady helped me~" Luce answered as she smiled happily.

"And who's that nice lady?" Reborn asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Well I think she was talking about me." An unknown voice spoke.

They turned around only to see the lady they saw at the entrance who was with the bodyguards.

"So you're the vongola spy." Reborn said as he lowered his gun.

"Yup~! I was informed by my superior that there were rumors about a famiglia that kidnapped people and selled illegal drugs. So I was sent here to investigate. Thought I was surprised to see a mafia boss kidnapped." She said as she smirked at Luce who sweated a bit as she looked away.

She then looked at Skull and smiled.

"My~ what a beautiful lady~ I didn't saw you properly earlier because this man was blocking the view.!" She said seductively.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a girl.I just crossdressed for the mission" Skull saidin a sorry voice.

"So... you're a boy" the girl said in disappointment.

"Yeah I am, thought I sure would make a cute girl" he said while posing dramatically.

"If you were a girl, I would have totally fell for you. You're totally my type too~" she said

"So are you a girl then" she asked Reborn as Skull put Luce inside the car.

'Are you kidding me just because I crossdressed as a girl doesn't mean everyone did it too' he thought as he laughed internally at what she said while Reborn just put on a smirk.

"Well I am 100% a man unless you want to check it." He said seductively as he made a eye contact down his precious body part before looking at the girl.

"No need to check just by looking at you we already know that you're a dick" Skull retorted

The girl laughed out loud while Skull was already running away from an angry Reborn for embarrassing him in front of a her.

'Totally worth it' he thought while laughing out loud.

🔮🔮🔮

💜Third POV

After some time of running and catching Skull and Reborn decided to return help the other as they left the boss alone with the spy.

They all saves the remaining people and destroyed the building with explosive, thanks to Lal and Verde.

Satisfied with the destruction that was made under two hours, they all walked back to the car that was parked elsewhere.

"Ha! you're all back with some other people as well~. Now my job is done here, I just have to report." She said as she shifted her hat.

"Thank you for watching over luce while we were doing our business." Fon said as he bowed lightly to her.

"Anyway, you should let your boss explain something that she didn't tell any of you~ bye." She said as she escalated the building next to them.

Luce was a bit pale at that because she was discovered.

The whole team looked at Luce questionably.

"Well... how can I say it. I kinda programmed this kidnapping in advance to make all of you bound together?" She explained while looking away.

It was then that there was a big silence between them.

"Mou, the debt of paying the informations I researched will be send to Luce." Viper said as they entered the car.

The rest of them entered the car as well, Reborn was the one riding it.

"We will talk about it at home properly~" Reborn said as he drive.

"Agreed~" Skull said as he put the safety belt while looking at Luce a bit angry.

"I could not agree more with both of you" Lal said as she put her head on the window.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮


	11. Chapter 11

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

**💜I read the previous chapters I posted to see if I made any mistake**

**💜There was quite a lot, I'm so sorry that I made people's eyes bled at those mistakes.**

**💜Anyway enjoy~!**

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

💜Third POV

Reborn slammed the table with his hand as he stared at Luce with a mad expression, Luce could only look down as she put her hands together into a fist, the other also had some worried looks and angry expressions.

Reborn: "Explain, now." He demanded in a strict voice.

Luce took a deep breath before sharpening her eyes as she looked into the eyes of Reborn. At that Reborn's eyes widened a bit before doing the same.

Luce: "First of all, I'm sorry for making all of you worry like that. As for the kidnapping plan....it was supposed to be fake. So I planned it all until something went wrong with the plan and I really got kidnapped. I was able to defend myself of course, but being pregnant and fighting wasn't really practical."

Skull: "Of course! If you had some severe injuries you could have either died, and even kill the baby!" Skull hissed at the irresponsible mother.

Luce flinched at what Skull called her and said nothing, she accepted this fact. She did endangered her unborn baby who held a future ahead, even if it may not be a good one.

Fon: "Skull is right, with you being that reckless you could have lost either your life or something more precious like that baby." He said calmly but anger slipping inside his words.

Luce took a deep breath and looked up before looking away.

Luce: "As I was fighting, I met the Vongola spy that helped me and left me in a room that was secured until you guys came. I apologize for my recklessness, I will not do it again." She said as she looked guilty of her actions.

She then put a hand on her stomach and smiled sadly.

Luce: "I'm so sorry my baby, because of your mother's selfish mind I got you in danger as well..." she apologized as she rubbed her stomach.

The group who was previously annoyed and very mad at her recklessness could only sigh and watch her sadly as she apologized to her unborn baby. They did felt bad for yelling at her but her actions were unforgivable.

Lal: "Anyway, I understand you wanted to do it for us but never put your life and the little one's before us. You are our sky and we are suppose to protect you." She said bravely as she looked away a bit embarrassed.

luce: "Lal..." she said with some happiness and admiration.

Viper: "You are very foolish Luce but I'm happy that you are safe. For making me worried I will add more debt under your name."

Luce could only smile and some tears were starting to form as she heard what Viper said, it was either of happiness because Viper being worried of her or in sadness for having her debt doubled.

Verde just pushed viper out the way before putting a hand in his lab coat's pocket, he then looked at Luce with cold eyes but still held some affection inside it.

Verde: "The reasons of her actions are also the result of our comportment. We are also in fault here." He said as pushed his glasses.

Luce: "But it doesn't excuse what I have done, my wish to make you bound put us in serious troubles and I want to make that up. So you have all right to hate me..."

Reborn just put a hand on her shoulder as a sign to not lower herself. Luce felt thankful for that and smiled up to him.

Reborn: *sigh* "You guys should act better." He said in disappointment as he shook his head.

Skull: "Yah, you guys are the worst." Skull added as he looked away.

Everyone: "......."

Everyone except for Luce stopped thinking and looked at the most troublesome duo that were the one causing the most problems.

Verde: "IT'S MAINLY BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!!" He yelled at them as his patience snapped in two.

Viper: "For once I agree with this crazy scientist, you both cost the most trouble. Especially you Reborn, the one destroying things."

Skull: "What?! HE'S THE ONE STARTING IT!"

Reborn: "Huh? I dare you to repeat that you tiny bean"

Skull: "I always knew you had trouble hearing and how come I went from small to tiny bean?" He asked as the put his forehead on Reborn's.

Reborn: "Look at you, you're the smallest in the room, you even got hit by a girl who thought you were a girl." He said as he put his fedora on Luce's head.

Skull: "That's because I was cross dressing you retarted old fart." He retorted back as a tick mark appeared on his head.

Fon: "This is what we were talking about." He said with a sigh.

Reborn: "Shut up you leaf addict." He shouted at Fon before turning back to Skull.

Fon froze at the insult before his killing intent flowed out.

Fon: "Pardon me but did you just called some "leaf drinker" you bean addict?" For the first time Fon insulted Reborn.

Reborn: "Of course, who would gulp down ton of leaf water."

After that an argument started as they insulted back at each other. Skull then kick Reborn before yelling at him to stop bothering Fon which caused the fights to finally start.

Viper ducked as the table and chairs that were thrown out, some even broke some windows. Verde mysteriously disappeared from the scene which impressed Viper the most whose specialty was to fade away without being noticed.

Lal: "Yeah and here we go again, I'm not with them to be clear." She said next to Viper who scribbled some notes.

Luce just watched the scene that was mysteriously warm and joyous (inside her mind) and very lively.

Luce: 'How come I could have not seen it earlier, they are already bounding between each other~' she thought happily as she clutched Reborn's fedora in her hands to her chest.

Lal looked at Luce's happy smile and got shivers, she then turned to Viper who seemed very concentrated ontheir block note.

Lal: "Why are you even scribbling notes? Are you imitating the scientist?"

She asked the greedy mist curiously.

Viper: "Mou, I'm writing who destroyed what and will later send them the bill to pay. Skull didn't destroy anything for now, only Reborn and Fon." Viper explained as they dodged the lamp that was thrown.

Lal: "I see...." she said as she looked back at the destroyed room. Lal then looked back at Luce who was smiling while watching them.

Lal: 'I'm surrounded by weirdos' she thought as she got out of the nearly destroyed room.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮


	12. Chapter 12

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

A group of man were running in the corridor anxiously as they were holding weapons in their hands. The man who was in the front made the decisions as the people behind him listened and obeyed to him.

When they all arrived in front a door that stood out because of its big stature, one man went on the left and another one went for the right side of the door. While the others were blocking the path in case someone were to open the door and try to escape.

They were in a defensive position, waiting for the right timing to get in as one of the man counted to three with his fingers, and when the third finger appeared the team slammed the door open.

As soon as they entered the room one of the men got thrown out of the way by a kick. The man on his right side started to shot the intruders but only missed them. One of the intruder who had a fedora aimed his gun toward himand shot all three people successfully killing them in one go.

The guy who kicked the man at first just looked away from the body before running away with the fedora man.

💜Third POV

Skull: "Man, I still wonder how they noticed us" he whispered as he ran down the corridors feeling a bit anxious.

Reborn: "They must have installed some kind of security system in the most important room. After that turn we have to run straight, there should be windows, we will have to jump." He said as he ran and shot every camera that was on their ways.

Skull who noticed Reborn shooting the camera started to get curious.

Skull: "Hey Reborn, Why are you shooting the cameras?"

Reborn: "We have to stay low profile for this mission. Because, we must steal some important information about the famiglia to know if they were betraying or not."

Skull: "And?" He asked for Reborn to continue as he started to see some windows appearing to the left.

Reborn: "Use your damn brain tiny bean. It's just a rumor we heard, so we are not sure but we have to be. for example, if they were not betraying and we were to revealed, the trust between the fagmilia would crumble down."

Skull: "Still, I don't understand why destroy the cameras, didn't they already caught us?" He said while rolling his eyes.

Reborn: "No, because we were disguised, now about where our disguise is, god knows where we threw it. There is also a limit to where they can capture us on camera, and I know it so that's why I can destroy them-"

Skull: "Before we can get on the tape, right?"

Reborn: "Exactly, but don't cut me stupid tiny bean. We arrived, let's just break the window, our presence is discovered anyway."

Skull: "With pleasure~!"

Just as he was about to break the window with a kick, he lamely slipped with the other foot on the carpet before falling. His eyes widened as he felt his back growing dangerously closer to the ground.

But before he could touch the floor, Skull was caught by a pair of arms, he looked up and saw Reborn's face close to his. He stared at his face a bit shocked, not knowing how to act, Skull started to stare at Reborn's face awkwardly. While he was staring, which he felt like was an eternity, he noticed that Reborn's eyes were pitch black. They looked so dark that it was as if he was staring in the abyss.

Reborn: "What you doing tiny bean? Are you gonna break this freaking window or are you gonna stare at my face a bit longer?" Reborn's harsh voice woke him up.

"Y-Yeah, yeah whatever old man, if you were to kick the window you would have a back pain anyway." Skull said blushing by the embarrassing moment as he quickly got up from Reborn's arms.

"I'm far too young to be an called an old man tiny bean sprout." He said with an eye roll clearly annoyed by his nickname.

🔮🔮🔮🔮

Skull: "Phew! Mission done! I can't wait to go home and rest. Good job old man !"

"Whatever" he answered as he entered the car they parked.

Skull entered as well as he closed the door behind him, except Reborn started to drive not giving Skull the time to put his security belt on.

"You could have at least waited for me to put my belt on." Skull complained as he started to put his belt on.

"You were too slow and we should leave here as soon as possible, we mustn't let them the time to reach us. Always keep that in mind tiny bean sprout." Reborn explained as he was driving.

Skull just gave a nod before looking out the window, he thought about how he could act naturally with Reborn without being awkward, and it felt nice. If you forget about some embarrassing moments of course.

Maybe it was his arrogant character that made him annoying and let the awkward persona drop. He never felt that comfortable since he was reborn here, Luca and Yoko were good friends but homesickness was hard to cure.

Thought, it was a bit more difficult to get along with the others.

With lal it was fine, she was a stubborn and a hot headed woman but her blunt personality made it easier to know what she was thinking about him. She was not arrogant but she had an unstable character similar to Reborn. Maybe it was because they both used guns and are really good at it. Except for knowledge of the world, Reborn seemed to be at the top for that. In addition, the hilarious thing is that her primary flames is rain and calm is supposed to be part of her personality.

After that there was Fon, Skull would admit that he admired him. He was always a sucker for long haired male who were calm and collected. Meeting one in real life, who was also handsome was quite exciting. And cherry on the top he was wearing traditional Chinese clothes which added more sex appeals.

Thinking about physical appearance, he turned his eyes to watch Reborn. Most of the clothes he wore were black suits, he never wore anything else than that but it made him look handsome even thought Skull would absolutely not admit it. The fedora that sometimes hide his eyes made him look mysterious and dangerous. His eyes were sharp and contained arrogance and intelligence.

His muscles were hidden under his suit but we still could see a good build, also his face was well proportionated.

In short, he was sexy.

Skull slightly blushed as he shook those embarrassingthoughts from his brainbefore he turned around to look at Reborn again whose attention was on the road.

Skull remembered that Reborn did saved him from crashing his back on the ground and didn't even thanked him. Feeling a bit ashamed about it he looked down, even if Reborn was an arrogant old man he did have a good heart sometimes.

Or rather rarely. As if this old man like Skull named him had the word "kind" and "gentle" in his dictionary.

But thanking didn't hurt anyone.

"Hey, old man." Skull said by accident instead of Reborn, the nickname he gave still stuck to his tongue.

"What?" Reborn growled back moving his eyes from the road as he continued to drive.

"T-Thanks for catching me earlier..." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Skull was definitely not use to say thank you to Reborn, so it was a bit embarrassing to do it.

'I want to dig a hole and die inside' Skull thought as he put his hands on his eyes.

Reborn glanced at Skull for one second before turning his eyes back to the front. He smirked before pulling his fedora higher.

"You're welcome tiny bean. You did a good job as well" He unexpectedly responded.

Skull smiled a bit at being complimented before he turned back to daydream.

The rest of the time, the car was filled with silence.

—

Luce was walking down the corridor to make her way to the entree door, hopping to see Skull and Reborn safely return from their mission. She did felt worried for their safety even if they were capable, everything could happen. So when she heard the sound of a door shutting her eyes lighten up and she smiled.

Feeling exited she ran and saw Skull and Reborn heading to the bedroom quarter, wanting to go back to their perspective room.

Luce: "Reborn! Skull! How was the mission?" She asked exited to see them back safe and sound.

They both turned around to see Luce running to them with a smile that made her look like a glowing lamp.

Skull: "Yeah, we just got back. We could retrieve the infor-"

Reborn: "Before they could discover our identity. I was about to report it to you before dinner."

Skull: "Thanks for cutting me old man." He said with an eye roll.

Reborn: "You did the same before."

Skull: "I was just finishing your sentence."

Reborn: "How about I shoot you with my gun."

Skull: "No thanks"

Reborn: "It was not a question, it was a statement"

He said as he pulled out his gun from his dimension pocket and aimed at Skull. But before he could shoot, Luce grabbed his arm and looked at him with anger.

Luce: "Reborn, Skull? What did I tell you before?"

Skull saw that Mad mushroom Lady was back so he activated his stealth and escaped before he could even get scolded.

Reborn was less lucky because his arm was trapped in the Mad mushroom's clutch. So, when he saw Skull disappearing from his original place he couldn't help but curse.

Reborn: 'That damn traitor' he thought angrily.

—-

**Alright shippers, I was wondering if you were up for Skull being with someone. Oh and it's a boyxboy story, so no femalexboy ship with my OC.**

**You can vote here:**

**Fon**

**Reborn**

**Collonelo**

**Kawahira**

**Other (and state with who plz)**

**A triangle couple (state with who)**

**(No harem because I hate them, plz understand.)**

**The end of the votes will be decided in the future. So for now no need to stress over a date limit.**

**Don't be stingy and skip pass the vote, even if you have no idea just at least vote for one. It would surely make some people happy to have more vote on their ship they like. (And help them win the vote)**


	13. Chapter 13

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

Third POV💜

As usual during the week, everyone was secluded into doing their own things. Skull was being a real hermit and stayed holed up inside his room. Viper was somewhere outside, probably busy collecting informations because there was news popping up everyday from the most useless one to the most useful one.

Lal was keeping up with her training to not forget anything she learned, and she also wanted to improved her strength and abilities. Reborn was somewhere unknown, maybe killing some poor souls.

Fon was just outside taking advantage of the good weather to make himself a cup of tea, he was also accompanied with Verde who needed some peace and quiet, because inside the mansion it was very loud. With Luce putting some strange music to nurse herself to sleep and gun's shooting noises coming from left to right made it difficult to concentrate.

Even if Fon's smile annoyed him to no end when he embarrassingly asked if he could stay with him, it was better than staying in the middle of a battlefield of noise. 

But what confused Verde the most, was that Skull was still inside andseemingly undisturbed by those noises. He began to suspect that the gun noises were because of Reborn and Skull fighting like usual over something trivial.

Skull POV 💜

While hearing some peaceful music, I stared at the fruits I arranged on the chair and looked back at the sketch I was currently working on. My brain felt like bugging any times, I thought that in my new life I would finally stop myself from doing sleepless nights where instead of actually sleeping I would either be drawing or playing on my IPad.

When I finished correcting the line, I was thinking to go to bed. But when I noticed the small lights coming out from the shutter, I awkwardly stared dead eyes at the fruits and the sketch where I only drew a banana.

....

Laughing emotionally at myself, I took off my headphones hoping to relax my ears from the music I listened to at least 10 hours a row. Except, instead of the peaceful quietness of the morning, all I heard was loud noises of guns shooting and a weird opera music playing.

Not wanting to do a mental breakdown where I screamed profanities for hours, I took a deep breath before heading to the bathroom. I needed a good bath and some teeth brushing.

There was no way I would stay in this uproar mansion.

.

.

.

After my 'hygienic' moment I grabbed my previous sketching book with a pencil and went downstairs. I nearly fell alseep in the bath which was quite dangerous. Even when I was brushing my teeth, I never knew if I dreamed about brushing them, so I ended up doing it at least 3 times.

When I arrived downstairs there was nobody, I was confused because normally they would be in the dining room. Thinking that I missed something important, I looked at the time on my phone and it showed that it was 14:50.

I blinked a bit before rubbing my tired eyes, I thought I was hallucinating and looked at my phone once again.

Nothing changed, it was still 14:50.

"Hahahaha,so I passed my time staying blocked on a banana...." I muttered to myself while laughing even thought I didn't found it funny.

Personally, I didn't know how to feel about it, but I decided to just ignore it. It has been a while since I felt my body being heavy, and feeling a burning sensation in my head.

And the annoying sounds were just giving me a headache, my ears listened to music until 14:50 they needed a break.

So, I went outside to escape them, I didn't want to become deaf because of this racket. Furthermore, the music was horrible, this person really had some bad taste in music.

Outside, I saw two familiar figures, they were Fon and Verde surprisingly. It was quite rare to meet them together and alone.

"Hi, it's rare for the two of you to be together" I said as I walked up to them as slow as a turtle.

"It was either this or staying in this awful noisy house, I like quiet places." Verde retorted back as he nearly made a hole on paper as he wrote even more furiously.

"I was quite surprised as well, why don't you join us as well Skull?" Fon said as he took another sip of his tea.

"Yeah, thanks. Gosh those noises made me jump outta my skin, I was listening to music on my IPhone so I couldn't hear anything before I took them off." I explained as I slumped down on the chair between the two of them.

"Iphone?" Verde asked in a curious tone.

My smile froze as I remembered that, even if this world seemed pretty much contemporary. And when I meant contemporary, I meant it as object coming from the same year where I lived in my previous life. Because, I couldn't help but notice that there was some things that were not fully invented and developed yet. Which was a big surprised when I came here, I thought that my parents were quite fond of vintage objects but it was actually because I was living in an "old" period.

I first thought it was cool to collect old things, because it's incredible how things had evolved. To be clear, the year I currently found myself in is 1970, and even MP3 were still not invented not to mention that headphones were mostly for the radio.

Not only that, iPhones are way too far in the future, but the question was how did I even charged my phone. Well, surprisingly the actual electrical outlet worked sometimes, at worst I still had my solar battery my father bought for me in my last life. The only thing that sucked was that I had no internet or wifi.

In short, I was too tired that I forgot to think before talking.

"Nothing, I didn't get much sleep so I'm spouting nonsense. Don't take my words seriously." I replied as I put my feet, without my shoes on of course, on the chair and put my sketch against my thighs.

I stared stressfully at my sketching book, hoping that he wouldn't my pry more about what I said earlier. The most annoying thing when you lied was that when people asked, you had to cover the lie by lying even more, which pretty much ended with a tons of layers of lies.

Feeling a bit hopeless about that, I sighed as I looked up to see a very close face in front of me. I didn't even have the energy to yelp back in surprise, so all I could do was stare blankly but truthfully inside I was having a heart attack.

"Fon, what are you doing?" I asked tiredly.

"Looking at your face, you do have black circles under your eyes. Do you have insomnia?" He asked as he gently cupped his hands on my face as if he wanted to carefully inspect my face.

"No, I don't insomnia....I just have a bad habit of staying up all night." I answered as I awkwardly stared at his chestnut eyes colors.

Actually, the more I looked at them, the more I felt losing myself in them. They were different from Reborn's eyes who were pitch dark, they had some sort of soothing feelings.

The warmth of the hands that were holding my face were relaxing, feeling comfortable I felt my view getting blurry and my eyes shutting.

Third POV💜

"Oh, he fell alseep." Fon stated as he glanced to Verde's side.

"...why don't you let go and let him sleep." Verde remarked while pointing his pen at Skull.

"You seem to be quite passionate toward him." Fon mentioned not even taking his hands off Skull's face.

"I understand how it's like to have sleepless nights. And it's quite rare for me to be able to sleep after that. Now, why aren't you letting him sleep." He explained before staring at Fon with questioning eyes.

"Actually, could you please take my chair and place it next to Skull." Fon replied as he pulled Skull closer to him.

"Whatever..." he responded before getting up and placing the chair next to Skull like Fon asked.

"Thank you." Fon thanked before sitting back on his chair and delicately putting Skull's head on his tight. 

At this sight, Verde was shocked but decided to not say anything, it was none of his business what they were doing after all. Ignoring was the best option. As for Fon, listened to the soft breath coming out from Skull's mouth.

Looking at the clouds passing by in the sky, he smiled at the pleasant atmosphere. He grabbed the cup of tea that was laying on the table and took a sip as he looked down. He noticed the sketchbook that Skull was holding earlier, was now on the grass.

He carefully crouched down to pick it up and accidentally saw a sketching of fruits with only a banana entirely drawn. Curious and surprised by the fact Skull could actually draw, he looked through the pages and saw a lot of different drawings. Some were perspective, others were observations.

But after some time of looking through it, he decided to stop because it was impolite to look through people's things without their permission. He put back the sketchbook and the pen on the table and unconsciously ruffled Skull's hair.

As he leaned back against his seat, he felt a chill behind him, it was then he saw a tall shadow, without faltering his smile he looked up to see Reborn staring at him.

"A problem Reborn?" Fon asked with a polite smile.

At that question, Reborn signed before putting his hand on Fon's head and rubbing it hard. When he noticed a sketchbook on the table he turned back to Fon.

"Is it small bean's sketchbook?" He asked not removing his hand from Fon's head.

"Yes, now please release that hand of yours from my head." He told Reborn.

Not responding to what Fon said he crouched down a bit and poked Skull's cheeks. Hearing some whine, he sadistically smiled and continued to poke them until he felt something biting his finger hard.

He didn't scream but he had a hard time getting his finger back, even with the help of Fon it took some times. Verde just stared at him without helping.

Feeling angry for being bitten, he grabbed the sketchbook on the table and took it with him. But before he could completely disappear, he turned back and called out for Fon.

"Tell the tiny stupid bean to be at 10am at the gate of the mansion tomorrow. Be there as well." He said before going back inside with the stolen sketchbook.

When Skull woke up, he felt extremely flustered and awkward when he found out how he slept.

"You should have woke me up" he said as he cupped his forehead in an embarrassed manner.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Fon replies back as he cleaned up the tea on the table.

"Please tell me I didn't drooled or talked." Skull asked hopefully despite not wanting to know the answer.

This is why he felt reluctant to sleep outside his bedroom.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't. But even if you did I wouldn't be bothered by it." He answered while smiling.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind but I totally would." Skull retorted back as he looked around for his sketchbook, it was weird because he thought he took it with him earlier.

He only found his pen but no sight of his sketchbook.

"Hey Fon, Verde, have you seen my sketchbook. I thought I took it with me earlier." Skull asked as he picked up the chair to see if it didn't fell down under it.

"Reborn took it with him." Verde answered as he took his paper and notes from the table preparing to leave.

"Are you kidding me?" Skull yelled as he let go of the chair.

"You bite him when you were asleep." Fon stated.

"Then I should have bitten this old man's finger harder until I tore it off." Skull said in a angry voice.

"Anyway, Reborn asked me to tell you that you had to be at 10am at the mansion's gate. For some reasons I will also be there." Fon informed me before passing by him.

"I'm going to stab this old man." Skull yelled as he held his pen in a stabbing manner, before running inside the mansion and screaming profanities.

At dinner, they stared at Reborn who had a bitten mark on his finger, and additionally mysterious small holes on his skin. As for Skull, he had a bruise on his forehead. Nobody questioned about it, and Luce for once didn't say anything.

Only Verde and Fon who were viewers of what happened didn't even look at them.

🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮🔮

Third POV💜

Waking up early, Reborn went to his personal bathroom to get dressed up for this new day. He grabbed some nice clothes, after all today was a special day. Not wanting to be late he took a peak at the wooden clock on his table and saw it was 8:30.

Feeling satisfied with the fact he was always early, he went downstairs to take his precious morning coffee.

As for Fon, he was still sleeping, just like Skull. This time, because the mansion was quiet, there was nothing that could wake them up.

As for the others, Verde who spend the night reading a book that he thought interesting didn't get a blink of sleep. Lal who exercised all day yesterday decided to take a break and sleep. Luce was in the dinner room like usual, eating her breakfast while reading the newspaper, seeing if there was interesting news in the civilian's world. Viper was also in the dinning room staring at the window.

Reborn who headed downstairs greeted both of them.

At 9:59am Reborn waited at the gate like he informed the two of them yesterday, but as he waited he noticed it was already 10am passed and nobody was here. Groaning, he went back to the mansion and walked up to Fon's bedroom because it was the closest.

Not caring at all, he slammed the door to find him sitting on a chair and eating some rice cake.

"Did you already forget what I told you yesterday?" He asked as he approached Fon in an intimidating manner.

Fon only looked up showing how he cared less.

"It's already time?" He said as he got up from his seat and headed to the door.

"You should have done that earlier, you stupid leaf drinker." Reborn groaned before going to Skull's room.

"Why are you following me?" Reborn asked as he turned his head around to see a smiling face.

"It's lonely to wait downstairs alone." He said as he continued to walk.

"You won't die waiting." He retorted as he banged Skull's door when they both arrived there.

It was actually the first time for him to see Skull's bedroom so he was also curious.

When they both entered the room their eyes were met with a messy room, paper with drawings on it were everywhere on the floor. The windows were opened and the shutter were half closed. Aside from that, paintings were hanged everywhere, brush and paint were laid down on the floor. Newspaper were scattered on the ground with splash of dried paint on it.

Even his table was a mess, crayons as well as watercolor were all around.

"What a mess, doesn't be at least clean up his room?" He muttered as he walked were there was space on the ground.

He looked at the bed and there was Skull without his usual motorcycle suit, surrounded by many plush and sleeping peacefully.

Fon who was behind the whole time approached forward and saw this sight. He laughed lightly before approaching the bed.

"I didn't thought he was into stuffed animals." Fon said as he poked one of the plush.

"Who would thought he was a baby." Reborn sneered before taking the cover of the bed and pulling them.

Skull POV💜

It was cold, I felt something missing on top of me. Feeling the piece of cloth not covering me and missing, I thought that once again I kicked the cover off me. So, I lazily searched for it with my hands but there was nothing.

Confused because I didn't find anything apart from my plush, I sat down with my eyes still closed and tried to guess where could my bed cover go. I patted every corner of the bed with my elephant plush still in my arms until I touched a pair of hands.

Feeling that I touched something weird, I touched it again and I was sure it was a hand. Not thinking anymore I took this hand carefully, and bite it really hard.

"You beast!" Someone yelled as they tried to pry off my mouth away but I wasn't going to let go that easily.

After some time of trying to pull me off, my jaw was getting tired and I felt someone else trying to help the one I was biting. Feeling satisfied with the way I bite it, I decided to let free this hand.

Finally, I opened my eyes and saw two figures that seemed to be Fon and old man.

"Finally awake? You tiny bean?" Reborn asked as he rubbed the place his hand was bitten.

"Good morning Skull." Fon greeted him.

"Good morning" I unconsciously greeted back.

Knowing I just woke up I felt dazed, slowly I got up and went to lock myself in the bathroom. I took a deep breath and went to take a shower.

"So what are you both doing in my room?" I asked as I got out of the bathroom dressed up in a sweatshirt and pair of jeans changing from the motorcycle suit I wore every day.

"We are going to the town." Reborn told him as he stared at him before taking something from his pocket and threw it to me.

I caught it and looked at what it was. It was a key, to be more precise, a car key.

"I'm not your personal driver, old man. Have you finally gone senile and need someone to support you?" I said to him while playing with the keys.

"Well then give it back, if you don't know how to drive a car say it. Stop making stupid excuses." He said as I was handing it out to him.

Reborn was about to grab the car's key back but my hand moved, when he did the same thing but I moved my hand once again. Knowing that I just wanted to annoy him Reborn grabbed my wrist and took back the keys.

"Now let's get going" he said before exiting the room.

"What do you think we'll be doing?" I asked Fon as we went walked down the stairs.

"I don't know, I hope it won't be all day." Fon answered as he searched something inside his pocket.

"I saw your drawings in your room. It's really beautiful." Fon complimented as he handed a small sweets to me.

"Thank you!" I said as I took the sweet and unwrapped it before eating it.

**For those who are confused about the sudden change of the timeline. Here an explanation.**

**But, if you want to skip, skip until you see this 🌕**

**I know Skittles were made commercially in 1974 and then introduced later to other countries but I wanted it to stick with the story's timeline even if it was not exact. But I just noticed that a bit late thought!**

**Anyway, Tsunayoshi was born the 14th October 1991 and the arcobaleno was cursed for 21 years, from what I could inform myself.**

**So, true, I did write things wrongly I apologize if it confused you people now.**

**As for the photo, skull's mother took (or rather aunt as he see her), is actually credible. Because the first black and white picture began in 1826, so it had some time to improve until 1955 (actual year birth of our dear Skull)**

**I deleted things from the previous chapter that related to things from today. Like memes or mobile phones. I replaced it with letters and calls. The first basic phone was invented in 1849, so I'm pretty much sure it got improved during all those period.**

**So I'm very sorry for this sudden change, but I noticed not a lot of people actually respected timeline or just didn't mentioned it.**

**Well, I didn't really respected it either, but if you wanna comment about something that is incoherent then do it.**

🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕

**Now important talk about the ships. I know it's annoying and you quickly want to skip this and read another fanfic, but please at least listen.**

**First of all, I thank the people who voted. Thank you very much, the efforts are appreciated!**

**Now deeper into the subject, I noticed that apart from reading interactions with Reborn, I didn't write a lot with the other arcobaleno.**

**Someone pointed it out about it on AO3 and they were right. Because it also influence the votes.**

**Which is why I wrote this chapter where there is on with Fon (because next to Reborn he got the most votes).**

**So, conclusion.**

**I don't want to let down the people who voted the other.**

**But after a lot of reflections, I decided to choose the ones who got the most votes and redo another voting round!**

**I know it's annoying and a pain in the ass, I am very sorry for this inconvenience because this time it's my fault.**

**So, I'm sorry for those who wanted Colonello or Kawahira, but don't worry it won't be the only fanfiction I will make about Skull. I want to make many more with different personalities and abilities.**

**Fon**

**Reborn**

**Fon x Skull x Reborn**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there fellows! 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading it! Please tell me if I made any kind of grammatical mistake or just tell me if there is something that bothered you with my fanfic. 
> 
> I’ll try my best to fix it. And no I’m not like those type of author, like when readers call out for their mistakes, the author thank them but don’t do any shit to correct them. 
> 
> I will definitely do it! Correct them I meant, maybe not with the speed of a Jaguar but I will correct them. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
